When Treble Brews
by glockengeek
Summary: While adventuring, Finn and Jake are saved from a pack of firewolves by a foreign and mysterious, enchanting music. It leads them to discover an odd girl, playing an odd instrument, surrounded by odd magic. What will this new addition bring to the land of Ooo?
1. Firewolves

They had been walking for hours. Nah, not really. More like an hour and a half… at the most. But they finally reached the top of the hill. That might've been one of the reasons that it felt like they were walking for hours. That, and they were dragging Marceline around in a very uncomfortable looking old grey wagon. By the way, that wagon used to be red. But Marceline… well, she's kinda in a malnourished comatose state at the moment. The extra, limp weight added hours more to the long, but not really, walk up the orchard hill.

"Don't worry, Marcie! We're almost to the top of the hill! Then we can get you some apples!" Finn exclaimed with triumph.

"Finn…" Marceline mumbled. "Don't… call me that. Stupid."

"What'dya say, Marce?" There was no reply to Finn's ignorant question. Instead all they could hear was Jake as he _huffed _and _puffed._

"Man, when did… _whew! _Marceline gain so much weight?" He complained.

"Maybe you should start laying off the ice cream, man," Finn observed as they continued to advance to the very top of the hill, where the last blood apple trees grow. You see, it's the end of strawberry season. And what a strawberry season it was! All of the strawberries were so delicious that everyone ate them up super fast and the season ended early. There weren't any strawberries left. Eventually Marceline went to the market to replenish her red foods supply. All the apples had just been sold out. A stroke of bad luck knocked over the truck that was supposed to supply the kingdom with Red Dye #40, so all of the sweets that Marceline could have picked up as a last resort was… well, red-less. Add that in with strawberry season's early demise… and… they found her in a comatose state in the middle of the baking isle in the grocery store. Luckily, Tree Trunks knew a hill in the middle of the Forest of Doom that still had an old orchard growing on it, which still grew the delicious blood red apples.

"Finn, I ain't ever laying of the ice cream. Besides, can't Marceline like, float or somethin'?"

"There it is!" Finn interrupted. They came to a stop in front of a very bushy tree with many dark red fruits ripe and ready to drop. "Guard Marcie –"

"_Finn_…" Marceline growled through her coma.

"While I climb up the tree and toss some apples!" Finn finished. Jake grew his arm into a giant mitt.

"And I'll catch them all! Eh-heh." Finn jumped up and disappeared within the bushy tree. After a minute of ruffling and leafy noises, some apples started to pop out of the bush.

Finn held up his mitt and started to collect the spontaneously erupting apples. "This should last Marceline until raspberry season! Or pomegranate season. Or at least until the red dye comes back."

There was a large pile of apples in Jakes mitt when the apples stopped coming. "Alright, Jake, I think that's all of the apples." Finn's face popped out of the bush, along with his body, as he started to climb down the apple tree. He was holding an apple in his hand and took a bit out of it.

"How's it taste?" Jake asked. Finn chewed for a minute and smacked his lips. "Kinda… cornstarchy. Want one?"

"Uh… no thanks." Finn picked out another blood red apple and gave it to Marceline.

"Hey Marceline! Smell the apple? The delicious red color?" Finn prodded. Marceline sniffed and opened her mouth wide: exposing her vampiricly sharp teeth. She chomped on the apple, almost biting Finn's fingers off with it.

She opened her eyes and sat up, the apple still halfway in her mouth. Slowly the red color faded to a pale pink.

"Whah… wha ah ai?" Marceline mumbled with her mouth full. The apple started to fade to grey and shrivel up. She closed her mouth around it and swallowed it whole.

"You were malnourished," Finn stated.

"So you fell into a coma!" Jake added.

"So Treetrunks told us about this place."

"And so we came here to get you your own stash of red apples until other red goodies show up."

"Oh," Marceline said while picking up another apple, "thanks, guys." She chomped on it and started to suck out all of the red.

"All in a days work, Marcie." Finn said proudly.

"Don't call me that," Marceline growled. She pulled herself up and out of the wagon and Jake dumped the rest of the apples inside. "Uhh… Finn? How do we get out of here?"

"We just go back on the path we came on," Finn said, pointing behind them. "But Finn," Jake replied, "we didn't take a path."

"Oh yeah." Finn scanned around the hill as Marceline continued to regain her nourishment of red. "We could always take that path!" Finn pointed. Across the bush was a dirt path that lead steeply down the hill. In the distance you could see an old skull from some being who had died while foolishly traveling the road.

"Alright!" The group started moving ahead again, and Marceline casually floated behind them while consuming various red apples slowly but surely.

"We'll get back to Marceline's house in no time!" Jake said.

Agonizing minutes went buy as the three continued to walk down the steep path. They couldn't see any reassuring civilization ahead of them. It was starting to get dark.

"Uh…" Finn stuttered.

"Dude, I think we're lost," Jake stated. Marceline groaned. "Men can't go anywhere without a map."

"Well, it's not like we haven't camped out overnight before. Come on guys! Let's make a shelter!" Finn said, his voice annoyingly juicy with optimism. He was right, of course. That doesn't make it any less irritating to Marceline.

"You guys can make your shelter and junk. I'm gonna chill here, kay?" Marceline said. She floated up to a low branch on a nearby tree and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"…Alright?" Finn said. Shrugging, he started to run off to gather pieces of wood and other materials for their shelter. But he stopped short when suddenly:

_OOOOWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOoooooooo!_

"Finn!" Jake shouted.

_Oww… oww… OWWWWOOOoooo!_

Marceline lifted her head slightly and opened one eye from her tree branch. Suddenly, black and red dogs surrounded the clearing… smoke crept into the edges of the scene and up in the trees. Letting out a hiss from the sudden heat, Marceline floated away from the flames.

"F-firewolves!" Finn yelled. He pulled out his sword. He attempted to swipe at a wolf, but the heat quickly traveled up his sword and burned his hand.

"OW!" He screamed. "Ow, ow, ow!" He held his sweltering hand.

A bunch of wolves surrounded Jake and Finn separately and several were barking at them. Marceline swept up the human and his dog and pulled them upwards. A lone dog attempted to prance at them, but Marceline was too quick.

"My sword!" Finn whined. He kicked and tried to escape Marceline's hold. "Stop, stupid! You'll fall and fry. Just like your brain."

"She's right, dude. Not about the brain though. That was rude," Jake added, dangling his paws.

"B-but… that's my special adventure sword! And what about your apples? They'll burn!" Finn pleaded desperately.

"We need to get out of here," Marceline stated. She started to float to the side of the clearing, but was stopped short of a wall of flame that had climbed up all the trees. She hissed and jerked backwards.

The dogs were yelping below.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Jake yelled. "Maybe we can –"

Somehow the atmosphere changed. The dogs were still yelping, but something sounded weird.

"What…"

They weren't going crazy. The dogs heard it too, and they stopped yelping and cocked their flaming ears up.

You could hear a faint melody. It was beautiful… enchanting, even. It sounded familiar, but the sound wasn't. It sounded like a delicate bagpipe…

The firewolves were dead silent now.

"Wha… what the glob?" Marceline asked, confused. None of the wolves paid attention to her. Instead the largest firewolf – probably the alpha – trodded off towards the sound. Eventually all the other canines followed behind. Soon the clearing was completely empty, but not silent. You could still hear the music.

Marceline descended towards the burnt-out dirt. There were still faint glowing embers surrounding the clearing, but it was safe enough.

"My sword!" Finn exclaimed with relief. "OW!" He spat while trying to pick it up.

"Aww… Marcey! You're apples are all…" Jake picked up one of the still blood red apples. "Baked…"

"If you think they're bad baked, you've never had baked apples before." She bit off a bit of the red-hot fruit. "Hot," she said cooly, taking another bite. "Could use some strawberry sauce."

Finn attempted to pick up his sword again, and was able to sheathe it before burning himself.

"I wanna see where that music's coming from," Finn said decidedly after a moment.

"Yeah… Clair de Lune…" Jake said, dreamily.

"Clair-de-who?" Marceline asked.

"It's a song. Bassists wouldn't get it."

"But if we go to see the song-maker thing, wouldn't the firewolves be there?" Marceline wondered.

"Well, as long as the music's playing, it should be fine… right? They seemed all peaceful and junk when it started playing," Finn thought aloud.

"Good enough for me," Jake agreed. He picked up the wagon and followed Jake out of the clearing, and towards the music.


	2. Treble

Usually at this time my audience was already here. Well… the usual squirrels, birds, rabbits and bears were here. Sittin'… and waitin'…

But the wolves weren't here yet.

I don't know how long I've been playing these "forest concerts" for the animals. In fact, I can hardly remember a time I didn't live here. But every day I would practice my Violutte out in my "ampitheatre," something I built one boring day so I wouldn't have to do it right in front of my cottage. Something different… fanciful. Like I was actually giving a quaint outdoor concert for my animals.

But every day, the wolves would be here. They were like, my biggest fans. Never missed a concert. If I started early they'd rush to get here. I didn't mind them being there, either. They kept me warm in the winter. They didn't hurt me… so what's the problem with that?

Except they weren't there by the time I started today. And I started late.

That's really saying something.

But I knew they didn't just ditch me. I could smell burning wood, and lots of it. So something was definitely up.

I debated this concerning fact in my head for about a minute, then shrugged.

_If they miss it, that's their problem._

I held the mouth of my hybrid instrument – a violutte, in case you haven't heard right before. Well, actually it's pronounced _violu_. It has the mouth piece and body of a flute… but the holes and buttons hold hollow strings, which connect to what looks like the tail of a violin. There's a little space there, so I have a bow to play the strings. But the strings sound terrible unless I blow and guide the flute part.

I pulled it up to my lips and blew. I moved my bow to the familiar harmony of my favorite song, Clair de Lune.

All of that noise you're so used to that you forget it's there? Gone. Like always. Within the first few moments of playing, that always disappears. Dead silence. Peace. What better a piece to play then Clair de Lune during a fine, silent sunset when the moon just starts to rise? I closed my eyes and swayed with the music.

I was starting to get to the first most intense part of the music when the burning sensation grew stronger. I heard sizzling paws padding there way over and thumps on the ground as they sat down around me. I cocked open one eye to take them all in. I don't know what took them… but at least nothing bad happened to them.

_Or they didn't hurt somebody._

But that's ridiculous. I'm the only _somebody _here. There hasn't been anyone else for… for… _how old am I?_

_ "Animals like bears and wolves are usually rogue… dangerous. Fatal…" _It was that voice again. The one she could sometimes remember. It sounded so familiar… and she longed for it. But she doesn't know where it came from, and she certainly doesn't remember a time when anyone ever said it.

_"With our gifts we are able to tame the evil. Make them our friends. Harness it."_

She was more than halfway through the song when something fell.

Something was… off. The wolves cocked their heads, the squirrels twitched nervously. I slowed my song, but did not stop. I scanned with my eyes the clearing. My eyes retraced their path back to a spot between the trees… a splash of color…

Suddenly I was able to make out an image of two… three figures. A tall girl with midnight black hair… pale skin. Intimidating.

A young teen… with an odd white hat. A dog next to him.

At first I was astonished… and a little frightened. What – no, who where they? I had never seen another being in this forest besides myself and the animals. Why now? What did they want. I pretended not to notice them, but continued to look at them through slitted eyes. They didn't move. They didn't advance, they didn't try to hurt anyone.

My mind raced. I didn't want to sound naïve, even if I was.

I didn't want to sound scared, either.

Yet, I didn't want to scare them away… but I didn't want to seem to friendly if they decided to cause trouble.

I ended the song with a long drawl. Then I slowly looked up at the three, who had slowly moved forward so that they were in the ampitheatre.

"Looks like someone crashed my concert."


	3. Our Hero

**Finn**

We slowed when they came dangerously close to the beautiful music. They couldn't see the source as of yet, but they could see the firewolves. They were just… sitting there.

Like… not moving at all.

That's not like firewolves at all. Not… at all.

But I could tell there was something different about this music. It was strange… and almost magical. It made me want to… not fall asleep. Dance? No. Fly? Maybe. Do something amazing that I can't comprehend and probably couldn't do in this humanly form anyway? Exactly.

None of us communicated in any way besides silently as we crept onto the edge of the clearing. What we saw was astonishing. There were animals everywhere. Squirrels, birds, bugs in the trees. Rabbits, skunks… bugs on the ground. Then there were the firewolves… some bears… and none of them moved a muscle. They weren't even trying to eat eachother. Then there was…

I siliently gasped.

There was a girl… maybe older then me, maybe younger than Marceline. She was standing in the center of it all.

My first instinct was to save her. But I had to reason with myself quickly. She's not in any danger at all, so what would I be saving her for?

She was the source of the music. She seemed to be dancing with some kind of instrument as she played it. It wasn't an instrument like any I've seen before. But it had a bow and a tail like Jake's viola. But the head turned into a mouth of some kind of tube instrument.

She shifted, but continued to play. I could tell she felt our presence. Jake was dead still, just like me. Marceline floated silently in awe. If this music could make us quiet… which we never were, as a matter of fact, then it could do almost anything.

Like calm a forest of animals at your feet.

I noticed that the song had finished, and the girl was staring straight at me. Her night blue eyes connected icily with mine as she stared as down without emotion. I was finally able to take in the rest of her: She had blue-violet hair – short and layered into soft spikes with slight curls. Her skin was pale… but not Marceline pale. Marceline pale was almost grayish. This had a tint of normal peach, but only a bit. Her clothes… were a bit goth like… but again, not like Marceline. This was more quaint. A purple, strapless top with an odd striped waist along with some kind of symbol that resembled a backwards C. Then there was a black, tight skirt and some kind of large fishnet that she wore tight to her legs.

"Looks like someone crashed my concert," she said, blandly. She didn't sound extraordinary. No offense…

"I-I'm sorry, if we disturbed your… uh… concert n' junk… but… uh-h…" I stuttered. Something about this girl intimidated me. It was really starting to freak me out.

"Uh, what he's trying to say is he's Finn the Human, I'm Jake the Dog, and this is Marceline the Vampire Queen," Jake gestured at us. Marceline hissed and made a peace sign when she was introduced.

"We wanted to thank you for saving our lives," Jake finished. Now it seemed that all of the animals were staring at us too.

"…Thank me?" She started. "Saving your lives? I didn't –" The firewolves started to growl and smoke. One started creeping towards us. I widened my eyes and prepared to bolt, but the girl yelled out, "NO!"

The dog glanced back. It lowered it's ears and sat back down.

"You see, we were attacked by these firewolves –" One of the firewolves growled as Finn said this, "And then this music started playing and they ran off."

The girl was quiet.

"I see…" she said. "That's why they were late."

Marceline floated up to the girl swiftly and examined the instrument the girl carried in her arms.

"What is this?" She asked. The girl, startled, did nothing but widen her eyes at the sudden confort between the two.

"Uh… oh. This is my Violutte."

"You mean the violin?" Marceline asked.

"No, she means the Viola. I play the viola, too, lady!" Jake added. Some of the animals started dispersing, and the wolves grudgingly trudged away, giving us angry snorts as they left.

"No, it's a violutte. It's a hybrid instrument."

We started to actually enter the clearing, now that the animals were gone.

"Anyway, you saved our lives! We should thank her by giving her pie!" Jake decided.

"Giving me...?"

"Good idea, Jake!" I exclaimed.

"…Pie?"

Jake started growing larger. I hopped on his back and grabbed for the girl's arm. Her skin was cool and tingly as I pulled her up onto Jake's back. My other hand grabbed for Marceline's so we could all saddle Jake.

"Everyone on?" Jake asked.

"I don't understand -!" The girl stuttered.

"Let's GOOOOO!" Jake started. He leaped away towards the opposite direction, over the hill and back where we had come from in the first place.

"Hey, Jake," I said somewhat cheerfully, trying to safely and un-awkwardly ignore the presence of the mysterious girl behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we think of this in the first place?" I asked.

"… Oh yeah…"

**See how silly people can be in order to get into trouble? Well so far this story has been eventful, and you might think it's gonna start being uneventful, seeing as they're getting pie. But don't worry. We're gonna learn a li'l bout this new girl. Then go on some ADVENTURES with her!  
**

**I won't have a story without feed back! Any ideas are gratefully accepted. I can use what I get. Please review, too! I need motivation. If I don't have motivation, I could lose motivation for breathing and just drop dead. We don't want that.**

**R&R! :D **

**(Does anyone actually use that anymore?)**


	4. Like We Haven't Eaten Enough Apples

**dinoRAWR: Yay someone got it! :D I'm glad you caught that play on words. Her name… wait… I haven't done that yet. '-_- Uh… you'll see. Anyways, glad you like it so far! If you have any suggestions or ideas, I'm as open as…. A… book? XD**

**Chapter Four! Yay! =D**

The group came to a hault and Jake shrunk down to normal size. They were now in front of Tree Trunks's house in the middle of a meadow. The girl was wobbling around, dizzy.

"Whoa, are you ok?"Finn asked.

"Probably just air-sickness," Jake explained. He turns towards the violutte player, "Have you ever been on a giant dog's back in the air before?" The girl attempted to steady herself but failed as she took a step to the side to stop from leaning.

"Uh… no…?" She started.

"See?" Jake turned back to Finn.

"Hiiii Jake. Hiii Fiiiinn. Hiiii Maarce…" A voice came from the house as a small elephant creature stepped out and slowly crawled over.

Marceline knotted her eyebrows together at the annoying drawl of her name. "…celiine."

"Hey," She said.

"Hey, Tree Trunks!" Finn said.

"Hi, Finn…" Tree Trunks said again.

"Uh, yeah. A-hah…" Finn laughed awkwardly.

"Nice day today, isn't it?" Tree Trunks continued.

"We came for pie!" Jake interrupted casually. Tree Trunks turned around and looked up at the dog. "Oh, of course! Come in, I just finished a batch of… of pies…" She started to stride back towards the small house. Marceline followed, chomping on yet another apple. The girl, still motion-sick, didn't move. Finn waited for her to regain composure.

"You're gonna love Tree Trunks's pie. She makes the most delicious pie in Ooo!" Finn started. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow the group inside the small pink house. Everyone gathered by a table and waited for Tree Trunks to pull out some pie from the oven. The smell was overwhelming.

Everything seemed pretty safe and cozy, but the girl was still very confused at what just happened. She was taken by three strangers, somehow ended up at an elephant's house… and now was being treated to pie? It all seemed nice… but…

She had never really been further than her ampitheatre. She had no clue where she was, who she was with… for all she knew they could be planning to do something evil to her.

Her eyes wondered to a spiky glob of something brown and gooey hanging from the window. Several black things were squirming uselessly on it. "Uh… what's that?" She asked.

Tree Trunks walked over to the table with two pies and set them down. "That's a fly trap."

"…Wh-!"

"AIN'T NO FRUITFLIES GETTIN' MY PIES." Tree Trunks shouted somewhat evilly. "Anyway, enjoy your pies."

"Oh great, more apple…" Marceline muttered. Despite her negative comments, she took a piece anyway and started munching on it.

The girl hesitantly took a piece herself, and started nibbling at it. It was delicious…

"We want to thank you again for saving our lives!" Finn started.

"Thanks, but I didn't really – "

"Yeah!" Jake agreed, "It was so cool how you possessed them with your vio-some'n." Jake took another colossal bite of his apple pie.

_With our gifts we are able to…_

"Possess-?"

"Who are you anyway?" Marceline added. Finn and Jake both looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah! We never got your name!" Jake agreed.

The girl put down her pie and replied, "I'm Treble."

"Cool! Trouble's a cool name!" Finn said. The girl sighed. "No, not _Trouble. Treble. _Treh-bol. Treble."

"Like Treble cleft?" Marceline asked cooly.

"Uh…"

"Whatever, anyway, you're name's cool. What were you doing out there anyway?" Jake asked. He was on his third slice of pie, and Tree Trunks set out another one, mostly for Jake than anyone else.

"I live out there," I said.

"Really?" Finn asked wide-eyed. "You do know you're smack-glob in the middle of the Forest of Doom?"

Forest of Doom? Treble never heard that name before. It's always just been…. "Home."

"Where did you come from before that?" Jake wondered. The girl didn't answer right away. Then she said, "I don't remember."

"You don't?" Finn repeated.

"Well… yes. No. Sorta. It's kinda… foggy." Treble shook her head. "Hey, this pie's really good," She commented, starting to take larger bites.

"Told you," Finn commented.

"Oh yes, Finn, I forgot to ask," Tree Trunks asked in her Southern accent. "Who's your friend?"

"Tree Trunks, this is Treble. She plays the… the…" Jake started. "Violutte."

"Yeah, that thing. It's really cool."

"That's nice. It's nice to meet you, Treble. I hope you come by often." Tree Trunks smiled sweetly to herself and then trotted away again.

"So, what do you do besides possess animals?" Marceline asked blandly. Treble sighed. She wouldn't call it possessing… In fact, she wouldn't call it anything. Animals… and she guesses humans… like her music a lot. She's just… really… good at her instrument.

"Nothing really. But it's really nice out there, you know. You guys can call it the 'Forest of Doom' or whatever you want, but no monster's ever bugged me."

Jake nodded, "That's probably why we never met you before! You've never been in trouble, Treble!" He chuckled at himself. "Trouble, Treble…"

"Yeah, we fight monsters," Finn explained. The girl rose an eyebrow. "Besides Marceline," Jake added. Marceline frowned. "She's cool."

"Hey! You should come over to our place! You can meet some of our friends!" Finn said. Treble gazed at the window. It was already pitch dark.

"Maybe… tomorrow. I'd love to, guys, but it's like, bed time."

"Right, you're right. I'm pretty tired," Finn agreed.

"You guys are wusses. Later, loosers," Marceline floated out of her chair and flew out the window. "By the way, nice to meet you, Treble."

"Hey, I'll give you a ride home. Then maybe you can come over tomorrow!" Jake said. The thought of riding the dog again already made her dizzy, and she held a hand up to steady her head. But there was no other way to get home.

"Alright… but I don't know how to get to your guys' house…"

"I'll leave you directions. It's not that far," Jake said.

_Like they didn't just hike an hour and a half and get lost…_

"Sure," Treble finally agreed.

"Thanks Tree Trunks, but we got to get home now!" Finn said. "Bye, Fiinn, and Jake, and Treeeble." Treble smiled. The little elephant was really kinda cute.

After they returned to the cottage and left Treble directions, in which she promised she stop over sometime soon, they rode back home and started to go to bed.

"So what do you think of that Treble girl?" Jake said as he curled up in his little bed with a glass of milk.

"She's pretty cool. It'll be fun hanging out with her! You?" Finn said as he crawled into his pajamas.

"She can play a cool instrument. And she's pretty." Finn bonked him on the head. "Ow."

"Alright. Good'night, Jake!" Finn crawled into his bed and turned off the lights.

"Night, Finn…" Jake mumbled.

**Ok… that's the end of all the introductionary junk. Soon the actions gonna start, and they'll go on ADVENTURES! Which is why I'm totally up for ideas. My story is your story. And your story is my story. LA LA LA LA LA! ~ eh… ok.**

**R&R! :D**

**(If it's gone, than I'm totally bringing it back. *Puts on old shades* Hipster style :D *Tomato gets thrown at face*)**


	5. Nightmares and New Friends

**Wow… I have like, 140 views… you guys.**

**Aww… you make me blush :D**

**There's only one thing I'd like…**

**MORE REVIEWS! :D I know there are people reading this… and I love love love dinoRAWR for telling me what's on their mind. So… you go out there and be awesome too. I'll give you a cookie. A virtual cookie. **

**Chapter FIVE!**

**Finn**

There was a dark, black void. Even though black is supposed to be an evil color, it was actually kinda peaceful. Beautiful music started playing… it… sounded like Treble's Violutte. The music engulfed me and vibrated through my skin. And then through the blackness there was moonlight, and I was in Treble's amphitheatre, surrounded by white lights. The white lights took shape of various animals, but stayed bright white, like stars.

Treble was… well, gorgeous. She was surrounding herself with music, which seemed to take form like an aura around her. She was creating the scene and the beauty that surrounded it. Her eyes were closed and she swayed with the music, like she had the day we found her. I looked around more… and noticed that we weren't alone, even though it had felt like we were. Marceline was lying on a branch above us, her eyes closed but not asleep. Jake was curled up at the base of the tree below her. Aww… he was so cute when he slept. Like a puppy. Tree Trunks was opposite of them, laying in a ball next to some rabbits.

Suddenly the music stopped, and I glanced back at Treble. She was gazing my direction. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Finn?" But the voice was not hers. She widened her eyes and gasped. The voice was Princess Bubblegum's. Suddenly the scene ripped apart, like paper.

"FINN!" Treble screamed. She was sucked inside the crumpled paper and disappeared.

"FINN!" Jake yelled.

"NO!" I yelled as I ripped my eyes open. Jake's dog face – he definitely wasn't asleep this time – was right in front of my face.

"Dude!" I wretched, pushing him off my nose.

"Sorry, but you were all tossy and turny and sweaty," Jake explained, stretching in loops to prove his point. "It was starting to get really gross."

"Oh. Sorry, Jake."

Jake leaned forward towards my face again. "Did you have a bad dream?" He asked in a low voice.

I sighed, "Yeah."

He rose an eyebrow. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, man."

"Do you want some warm milk?"

"…What?"

"Do you want some warm milk," Jake repeated.

"Uh… Ok. I guess I'm down for some warm milk," I said. I followed Jake out to the kitchen. He poured some milk into a mug and stuck it in the microwave.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it, man? I'm all ears. Dog ears. Can't beat those," Jake insisted. Meh, what do I have to lose? He's Jake.

"Fine," I started. "Well… we were back in that meadow place like earlier. And Treble was playing her violutte thing, and there were these patronus animal things everywhere –"

"Patronus?" Jake interrupted, rudely.

"Yeah, Patronus. What up?"

"Isn't that from like, Harry Potter or something?" Jake inquired.

"… Yeah?"

Jake flicked me in the ear. "Wrong category dude." Duh.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. So these… really bright white animal ghosty things were all surrounding her, and – "

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Jake opened to microwave and handed me a mug of steaming warm milk. I took it and took a sip. Heat greeted my toungue and warmed my mouth. Wow, was my toungue really that dry? "Thanks."

"Go on."

"Oh yeah. And you were there too! You were asleep, but not a ghosty thing. And Marceline was up in a tree, and Tree Trunks was snuggling with some rabbits or something. But then Princess Bubblegum showed up, and everything ripped apart, and Treble disappeared, and so did everyone else, and Treble was all like, 'FINN!' and I was all like, 'NO!' and then you were all like, 'FI-'"

"I think I get it," Jake deadpanned. "Oh, sorry."

"So, what do you think it means?" Jake held back. "Uh… that this is all just a story written on paper that the author gave up on and tossed in the trash?"

"… No, dude. That's messed up. You wanna know what I think?"

Finally!

"I think Bubblegums gonna try to kill Treble," He started. "What? Why would she do that?" I shouted.

"Hey, just kidding. Bubblegum's never met Treble before. Why would she wanna kill her?" Jake said.

"Right," I said thoughtfully, "So, what _do _ you think it means." Jake shrugged.

"I dunno. I'm just a dog."

**The Next Day**

**Treble**

I finally finished all my daily errands. The place was clean, my food was organized. My violutte was tuned… And I found myself sitting there, thinking about what had happened the day before.

Maybe I should go visit them.

I picked up the piece of napkin that had direction to Finn and Jake's house. Jake said it wouldn't take long… but…

I sighed. It looked like quite a hike, is all I'm saying. I picked myself up and started out the door. Might as well start now.

**Finn**

"Hya!" I grunted as I swung my sword at the tree goblins. They just _HWA! _randomly attacked while we were eating _KYA! _waffles.

And we _never _share our waffles. Especially with tree goblins.

Usually tree goblins are like, no glob. But today it seemed like there were two bazillion and one of them, and they were really cramping my style.

One caught me off guard and knocked me to the floor.

"JAKE!" I screamed as it started battering me with its leaves.

"I'm comin' Finn!" I heard Jake yell. Suddenly the trees stopped, and you could hear a single, beautiful note.

The note expanded into long series of harmonies, and soon the trees all stood up and started to walk away. Just… walk away.

_Not this again._

"Dude, Jake, I'm having another dream. But you better make waffles for breakfast when I wake up, ok?" I stated.

"Dude, Finn, this ain't a dream," Jake said. The music stopped and I spotted Treble in the distance.

"Thought you guys could use some help," Treble shouted as she started walking closer.

"Thanks, but we could've handled just fine," I started. Treble had a look on her be- uh… face that said, _"Oh really?"_

"They're just tree goblins!" I defended myself.

"Anyway, Jake, this was totally _not _far. Only took me about two hours," She said sarcastically.

"Oh my glob! We have to show you around," I started without really thinking. I grabbed her hand…

I've been grabbing her hand a lot lately…

I pulled her in through the front door.

"This is our game room," I said. "And that's Beemo."

"Hi there! I am Beemo!" Beemo said in his computer voice. "Hi!" Treble said, crouching down to the little machine.

"I play the TV, and video-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I interrupted. "This ways the kitchen!" I dragged her away and showed her the rest of the house. Then we ended up on the roof, and Jake caught up with us.

"You have an awesome house," Treble commented, looking at the view of the land surrounding us.

"Nah, it's nothing special," Jake told her.

"Are you kidding? It's. In. A. Globbin'. Tree."

"Yeah, it's special," Jake giggled.

"We're proud of it," I added, nodding. I opened my mouth to say something else, but suddenly:

"AAH! HELP! Oh my lumpin glob! SOMEONE HELPMEH!" You could hear LSP yell in the way that she yells over by the river.

I gasped, "Jake! LSP's in trouble!" Treble frowned, confused, "L, S… hey!" Jake and I jumped off the roof and dashed towards the river. "Wait up!"

When we reached the river, the purple and lumpy figure of LSP was sitting by herself on an empty picnic basket. She was all frantic and stuff.

"What's wrong LSP?" I panted.

"Like, I was totally on a date with this lumpin' hot guy when suddenly the wind blew a bunch of the food in the river! And he was all hot and like, 'Don't worry! I'll get it!' And I was all like, 'Me hero! Omiglob, you're so brave!' And then he got swept away and was like, 'Ahhh! I'm being swept awaaaaaaay!"

"Don't worry LSP, we'll save your hot date!" Jake said, and he turned into a boat so I could jump on his back.

"Save my date? I just want you to save my lumpin' food!" LSP called after us.

**Treble**

I watched as Finn and Jake err… sailed… away to go save someone. The purple lumpy figure turned towards me as soon as they were gone. There was a yellow star on her forehead. I had never seen anything like her. Then again, I practically lived in a box, and Finn and Jake seemed to know her… and stuff…

"Who the lump are you?" She asked.

"Uh… I'm Treble."

"Yeah right. And I'm Lumpy Space Princess," She replied.

"No seriously!" I said.

"I'm serious! I'm seriously Lumpy Space Princess! Why, do you not believe me or something?" She spat, put her hands on her… uh… hip and rolled her head.

"Wait… what? Yeah, yeah, I believe you! As long as you believe me!" I added.

"Believe what? You're Treble, right? Like you just said, right?" Then she gasped, "Or did you just lie to me? Oh my glob, girlfriend, you did _not _ just lie to me!"

I widened my eyes, confused at how we got here.

"No, I didn't lie-"

"We got him!" Lumpy Space Princess turned towards the returning boys, who now had this giant raspberry man thing inside the Jake/boat with them.

LSP groaned.

"And the food. It's soggy, though," Jake added.

"Yay!" she shouted. She floated right past the Raspberry man and started consuming the goodies. "Oh, and Jerry? Yeah, I only went out with you for the food. So, like, bye."

"What?"

"YOU CAN'T HANDLE MY LUMPS!" She yelled.

The raspberry man – Jerry? – walked away, kinda confused.

"Oh my glob, Jake and Finn, like thanks for saving my lumpin' food. I could have starved."

"You're welcome, LSP," Finn said as Jake turned back into a dog. "By the way, this is Treble," He gestured to me.

"Yeah, yeah. We already met."

"Uh…" I mumbled. Finn has some seriously weird friends. But, I guess I could get used to them.

**Yeah, I almost split those scenarios into two different chapters, but they were both kinda dependant so I stuck 'em together and said, "NOW KISS!"**

**Enjoy! Ideas are welcomed, R&R! You'll get some virtual Tree Trunks' pie! :D**


	6. Ice Cream? Ice King! Part 1

**Oh my globness, you guys…**

**TT^TT I think Imma go cry in a corner now… TEARS OF JOY!**

**dinoRAWR: I'm glad you like my story so far! Keep reading! Enjoy that cookie. ENJOY IT! :D Ever since you suggested the Clarinet thing, I've been going through ideas in my mind. It may not show up now, but it'll show up sometime… don't you worry… I think. **

**Kake: Yay! New reviewer! About the character thing… I don't really know exactly whatcha mean about that, but I guess I must be doing something right XD. And I inspired you? I inspired YOU? YAY! I… I don't think I've ever inspired someone to write a fic before… this… is so… I, I dunno what to say… I didn't prepare a speech or anything… *runs off stage with fake emmy award.* (No seriously, you're amazing. You go write that fic. I wanna see it!)**

**Thanks for Reading and Reviewing! You guys make me happy! :D**

**CHAPTA SIX! :O**

**Treble**

"… And then there's Turtle Princess… and Slime Princess… and don't even get me started on Hot-Dog Princess… and then there's my girl Mary-Linn, and Peppermint Butler…" LSP gabbed on and on about all the people I should meet "ASAP!" But frankly, I didn't even half-believe that these people even existed. I mean… "Peppermint Butler?" "Slime Princess?" Maybe LSP isn't right in the head or something…

But then again, I'm the "normal" one and she's the purple blob. So maybe she's fine and I'm still in shock about this whole place… no, country, that I never even knew existed. Yet, I was living in it for my whole life.

"Does anyone want icecream?" Jake asked from the other room. We were all sitting in front of Beemo while Finn and LSP were playing video games. I was just watching because I didn't even really know what the heck a "video game" was. It looked fun, though. I just don't know if I'd be any good at it.

"Ugh… no thanks. I'm lumpin' full," LSP groaned, kick boxing Finn's character in the face. I was watching Beemo's screen with wide-eyed awe. This was nothing I've ever seen before. It was… fighting…. Without hurting anybody.

Pure. Genius.

"Good. I wasn't gonna share anyways," Jake said, like a jerk.

"Hey, you'd share with me, right, bro?" Finn asked. "'Course, bro."

I pulled my eyes away from the screen and looked at Jake. He had a spherical box in his arms and had turned his hand into a scooper.

"What's icecream?"I asked. Finn and Jake stopped and stared at me. This caused LSP to roar, "YEEEESSS! IN YO FACE, FINN! I JUST KICKED YOUR LUMPIN' LUMP TO THE MOON!" She continued to do a victory dance at being able to "kick Finn's lumpin' lump to the moon," while he was distracted.

"Oh yeah, you've never had icecream before!" Finn said.

"What? You've never had icecream before?" LSP repeated after she finished her victory dance. "Where have you been living, under a rock?"

"LSP!" Finn scolded.

"Close," I told her truthfully.

"You gotta try some!" Jake told me. "Open your mouth. Wide."

"What?" I asked. He opened his mouth in the shape of an O. "Loik thoith!" He hollered. I opened my mouth to imitate him, although I doubt I could ever get my mouth that large. He rolled up some white stuff in his paw and chucked it towards my mouth. I didn't move for fear that it would hit me square in the face. I landed perfectly in my mouth.

"YEAH! TWO POINTS!" He high-fived Finn.

My mouth was greated with icy cold deliciousness. After a minute of eating it, I swallowed. "So, what'dya think?" Jake asked.

"That was like… the best tasting snow stuff ever!" I gasped. Whoever invented "icecream" deserves a gold medal.

"Ain't it, though?" Finn agreed. Suddenly a flash of brown and blue flew by the window. "What was that?" Finn whispered. He and Jake ran to the window. Curious, I rushed to the frame right behind them.

"It looks like the Ice King's holding someone!" Jake gasped.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know! Someone!" Jake said. I rolled my eyes. "No, who's the "Ice King?"" I retried.

"Some creepy perv who likes to steal princesses and keep them as prisoner," Finn answered. I stared at the retreating blue figure flying towards the distance. Ew.

"We have to save that princess!" Finn said. He and Jake started to run out the door.

"WAIT!" I called before they left. "Yeah?" Finn asked.

"Take me, too!" I pleaded. I wanna go adventuring, too! What fun is it to make friends if you don't do things with them?

"What? Don't leave me here alone!" LSP whined.

"Sure, why not." Jake agreed. "YESH!" I whispered to myself. I grabbed my violutte case (you never know when you'll need it… apparently I can "possess" things with it, after all) and jumped on Jake's back as he once again grew into a giant dog.

Hoo, boy. Not again.

As soon as everyone left, LSP sighed and turned back to Beemo.

"Alright, Beemo. You an' Me. Fight," She started, "To. The. Death."

**Finn**

We arrived at the Ice King's castle just as he flew through his window with the whoever princess he was holding. "Shh! We gotta be very quiet! We don't want him to know that we followed him!" Jake whispered at me. Me and Treble nodded, and Jake flattened against the side of the mountain/castle, peering through the door. He gasped and flew us around to the back of the castle.

"What happened, Jake?" I asked him. "Uh… I'm not really sure."

"Huh?"

"The Duke of Nuts just jumped out of the castle… is all…"

The Duke of Nuts? Why would the Duke of Nuts be here? This wasn't adding up.

"Who's the Duke of Nuts?" Treble whispered.

"Doesn't matter. He's just a Duke of… Nuts," I explained, "Dude has a major pudding problem."

"Wanna go inside?" Jake asked. "Heck yeah!" I responded. We circled the mountain and ducked inside the window. "Keep an eye out for the Ice King," I told Treble and Jake. We hopped off his back and started to walk around. The place was completely empty.

"Help me, please!" The Ice King yelled when he jumped from a corner. "Ice King!" Treble yelled at the man. She took her violutte case and hit the man in the head. "OW!"

"Ok, Ice King," Jake said, "Why was the Duke of Nuts hear, and what are you planning?" The big, blue man with the white beard struggled against Jake's paws as he pinned him to the ground. "What are you talking about? That man kidnapped me and ran off with my pudding! You know I have problems!" I slapped him. "Yeah, you have problems! You kidnapped the Duke of Nuts and let him get away with your pudding!"

The man frowned. "What? No! I'm the duke of nuts!"

"Wha?" I asked myself.

"Oh yeah? Well if you're the Duke of Nuts… then… what's your favorite pudding?" Jake interrogated, pressing his shnouze up to the "Ice King.""

"… The cup."

"Yeah, dude's telling the truth. He's the Duke," Jake confirmed, letting the man stand up.

"If you're the duke, then why do you look like the Ice King?" I asked.

"I look like to Ice King?" The Duke asked. We all nodded. It was clear as… uh, ice. "Oh."

"If you're the duke, then… who just left?" Treble wondered. "Probably the Ice King," Jake answered. "Maybe, if we look around, we'll find some clues to what he's up to!"

"Ooh! I'll check the kitchen!" Treble shouted. "Maybe he has ice cream!" Wow… the girl loves her some ice cream.

She ran around the castle without really knowing where the kitchen was. I decided to look around his dungeon room. Nothin'.

"'Ey guywth!" I heard Treble shout from what was probably the kitchen. Her mouth sounded full of ice cream.

"I fwoun' sum'n!"

I ran towards her voice and found the kitchen, and indeed her face was stuffed with icecream. She picked up a piece of paper and shoved it towards me.

I leaned in closer to read the scrawly handwriting of the ice King.

_To Do List:_

_Find a handsome prince_

_Steal his image._

_Find a princess._

_Marry her._

_Be happy :D_

"Man, this list looks pure evil!" Jake said, scooping some ice cream for himself and stuffing his face. "Yeah," I agreed. "We have to stop him!"

"Yeah, sure. But I'm finishing this ice cream," Treble said.

**Okay guys… stay tuned to see what happens! I'm so glad my story has gotten so popular. I mean, it's not very popular, but it's enough to make me happy. :D **

**Keep reading. Keep reviewing. And if you have an idea for a scenario, chapter, anything, I'm all ears. Like Jake. Except I'm not a dog. But I have a dog *picks up Papillion/Chihuahua mix* See? His names Tango, and his ears are HUGE.**


	7. Ice Cream? Ice King! Part 2

**Jake uses nose to follow Duke of Nuts to Candy Kingdom.**

**Gets kicked out by Princess Bubblegum**

**Is told that Bubblegum hates Duke**

**Notices Treble**

**Steals Treble**

**Treble stuck in cage**

**Kake: Yay! I'm so happy you like this kind of fanfiction. I'm actually a little surprised at it's success so far… I hope you're able to write around your schedule! I usually have that problem… but it's summer and I just finished all my summer work and busyness, and I sparked an idea with an OC and decided to write somethin' about it. I totally get where your coming from with the "Chapter Two in Bed" thing. I'm not much for sticky romance. I was originally not even planning on having any, because I suck at writing romances. But it seems to be a gradual thing, and might even work. Hmm. We'll see. **

**Treble**

As soon as I finished my _delicious_ ice cream, we were officially on a mission.

"Jake! Use your sniffing powers to track him down!" Finn commanded. "Okay," Jake agreed. I peered out the window. From what I remember, he went south-west. I was trying to focus on the spot where he might've disappeared, but my eyes kept looking beyond, into the sky. _Is that the Ocean?_

Of course it wasn't. We were too far to be able to see that.

But I kept gazing at the spot where the horizon met the sky.

"You coming, Treble?" Finn asked. Shocked out of my stare, I found Jake already growing and Finn on his back. Finn's hand was outstretched to reach mine. I could feel my cheeks burn, oddly.

I swung my Violutte case to meet his hand. "I can get on myself," I said stubbornly.

"Alright," Finn said questionably, "Let's GO!" Jake jumped off and for a moment we were falling.

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Finn shouted.

_How did I become friends with these guys again? One day they're going to kill me… _ I vaguely thought as I screamed like a girl.

Jake stretched his paws out to land before we crashed and started leaping towards the West. "He must've gone to the Candy Kingdom!" Finn commented.

"Smells like it!" Jake told him. The Candy Kingdom? This country was weird, and I've been living in it all my life. So far I've experienced: (1) an elephant that bakes delicious pies (next time I'm asking for pie a la mode. ICE CREAM!), (2) an Ice King (who, apparently, is big giant pervert *shudder*), and (3) A _candy _kingdom (what, is everyone made of candy or something?). What's next, an entire castle made of ice cream? Wait… that wouldn't be that bad…

"I don't see him, Finn!" Jake complained. We started approaching a very peppy looking village… everything was bright colors… and was that house we just passed made of ginger bread? As we flew over the houses I saw what looked like candy… _except they had faces and were walking around. _

There was candy _people?_

I can't believe I've been living such a secluded forest in such an amazing place.

_How did I even get there? _

We seemed to be approaching a structure that seemed to be made out of various kinds of chocolate and candy, with towers topped with waffle cones and a moat of cherry syrup.

_A moat of red water…_

Suddenly a massive throb stabbed Treble in the brain. She winced and cried out, grabbing her head by the temples. "Treble?" She could hear Finn ask, concerned.

"_No matter what, keep away from the candy" was the only thought in her mind as she ran away from her pursuers. Yet somehow she found herself in the middle of their land, and now they were chasing her with some kind of sharp weapon. _

_A flash of red caught the edge of her vision. She widened her eyes to take in a river of red water. What was this savage place that had a river of blood? Why was she left here?_

_She kept on, managing to outrun her enemies… a large cave… then pain…_

She squeezed her eyes closed harder and tried to suppress the pain. "Treble, are you ok?" Jake asked. "We're almost at the castle."

_We're almost at the castle…_

For some reason that phrase sent shivers up and down my spine. Of course, I didn't know why I should be afraid. I was with Finn and Jake after all. They would protect me from danger, right?

"I-" I cleared my throat, and suddenly felt relieved as the pain started to retreat. "I'm fine. Just a sudden headache… is all… I must be dehydrated or something…"

"I don't think you're dehydrated. I think you had too much ice cream for your own good," Finn commented.

"Hey, there's NO such thing as too much ice cream," Jake countered. "Whatever, man. Look, we're here!" Finn said. Shivers. Don't let it show, Treble. Be brave.

Jake peered through the window. "Look! There's the Duke – I mean, the Ice King!" He whispered. There was a pink girl and a bunch of fierce looking candy people with weapons. I shuddered. The Duke was thrown out of the window – Jake moved out of the way just in time to dodge the body.

"First of all, you're way too old for me and you're married!" The girl yelled. "Second of all, I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

The Man landed on the ground and started running away, a trail of tears following him.

"Let's follow him!" Jake decided. He shrunk down a little so that he could chase after the King closeby.

"HEY! ICE KING!" Finn yelled in front of me. I turned and looked at the Candy Castle, subtly getting smaller as we retreated. I sighed with relief that we didn't actually go in, or stay long. I don't remember why, but that place is bad news.

Jake turned into a giant tarp – leaving me and Finn to cling to each other as to not bounce around and off Jake. Again, my face steamed at Finn's embrace, even though I knew if I let go I would surely be tossed off of Jake in that brief moment.

Jake landed over the King/Duke, and Finn and I jumped off.

"HEY! LET ME GO! IT'S DARK IN HERE!" You could hear an annoying old voice yell from under Jake. "No way, Ice King. You're under my tummy."

"If you let me go, I'll go home, I promise! It didn't work anyway."

"First you gotta change the Duke back to his normal self," Finn started. "Yeah!" I added. I

"Fine, I will! I will! Just get off of me!" The King pleaded. Jake looked over at Finn, who nodded. He pulled himself off of the Ice King/Duke and returned to his normal form.

"Now if you'll-" He started, but then his eyes caught me. "Hey, hi, hello there pretty princess!" He started with a grin.

Wait – he thought I was a princess?

"What's your name?" He asked. He did kinda sound like a perv. Finn slapped him, much like he slapped the Duke when he looked like the Ice King. "Leave Treble alone!" He yelled, and that burning feeling returned to my face. What the hell?

"OW! That hurt. You know what, Finn? You're being a real jerk," He started melting and turned into a blue, bushy bearded man, and started to fly, "so I'm gonna just… kidnap that princess." He swooped at me and grabbed me by the waist, and then I was flying in his arms in less then a second.

"What? HEY!" You could hear Finn shout from the ground.

"GIVE HER BACK YOU PERV!" Jake shouted.

"Come on, Jake! Let's go after them!"

Me? I was in shock. I was suddenly suspended in the air, and freezing cold. No literally – this creepy man's arms were as cold as ice. I would struggle to get free, but I was too afraid of falling. I still get kinda motion sick in the air… but I've gotten used to it when I was on Jake, cause he's technically not off the ground.

Now I am.

And then it was all black, and freezing cold.

**Ah… of course. The Ice King RUINS IT ALL.**

**What was with that creepy memory? What does it mean? **

**Read, Comment and Review! Ideas are welcomed. I hope you enjoi! :D**


	8. In Dreams

**Oh. My. Gersh. I totally left my before-plotting up in chapter seven. That must've been such a terrible spoiler alert. *face palm* so sorry!**

**DinoRAWR: I always thought you were a lassie and not a lad. And guess what! I was day dreaming and finally came up with a way to incorporate your clarinet player! There's gonna be more on her later, so stay tuned! :D**

**ENJOI! ;D**

**Treble**

"_Come here, Ducky!" I yelled, offering a piece of sea bread at the white bird. It seemed to look at me sideways and cocked its neck to the side. It quacked, and just stood there. Is it stupid?_

_So I picked off a crumb from the bread and threw it to the bird's feet. I was expecting it to finally start eating it, but the moment it landed, the bird scuttled in the opposite direction._

"_No! Eat it, you dumb bird!" I whined. The bird, obviously _**not **_suddenly having the ability to grow a brain and understand me, started to waddle around in its new area… about ten feet away. "Oh, forget you!" I yelled. I threw the chunk of sea bread at the bird, which seemed to hit it in the chest. It quacked and flew off. I sighed._

"_Yep, that's the way to do it," I heard, "If you want that duck to come after you while you're sleeping." I turned my head, startled, towards the voice. It was a girl, a few years older than me… maybe seven or eight years old. She had curly, short red hair and wore a petite green dress… lacey but not very girly… In her right hand was a black instrument about the size of her arm. _

"_If you're not an animal person, you could always use what we're good at," She started. "What's that?" I asked._

"_Music," She pulled up her clarinet, "In case you haven't noticed, music and nature kinda mix."_

_She turned towards the pond, towards the birds, and said, "Watch."_

_She closed her mouth over the top of the clarinet and started a simple tune. Simple yet melodic. She closed her eyes and started to move her head with the music. I turned my head back towards the pond to see the ducks… but there were none. They were all on the land stretched in front of us, slowly walking towards us. I looked over at the girl, her eyes were now open and smiling. I noticed one of the ducks were close enough for me to touch. I pulled out another sea bread roll and held it out. The Duck picked off it from my hand. Something I couldn't do myself._

_Maybe I could do it myself… if I learned an instrument. I wanted to be able to play beautiful melodies for people, too. The duck picked up the rest of the roll whole, and started to uncertainly waddle away with the entire chunk in its beak. The music had stopped._

_We were quiet for a while, and then the girl started to get up and leave._

"_Wait!" I said hurridly. "My name's Treble."_

_The girl smiled slightly. "I'm Caprice." Then she turned and walked away. "I hope I see you again," She added without turning back. I watched her walk away, her red curls bouncing with each step, until she became hidden by the trees that inevitably blocked the path in the distance_

"Breakfast time, my princess!" I heard an old man say quite loudly into my ear. My eyes popped open.

No! I was just in the middle of some kinda dream… It's leaving me… flying away. I mentally tried to catch what I had just remembered. Ducks… bread… red- uh… something! Come back, life!_ I want to remember you!_

"I made flapjacks!" The white bearded blue man said, his face so disgustingly close I could smell sweaty penguin. He thrust a tray of snow patties in front of me and stood up. He opened a barred door and walked out of the… prison cell?

"Is that snow?" I asked, poking the food. It was cold to touch.

"No, it's flapjacks. Gunter made them!" The penguin standing a couple feet away that was grooming himself looked up and squawked.

_Red duck-shaped bread? Quack._

The penguin was also wearing a chef's hat and had a spatula by its claws.

"Yes, Gunter, they look delicious," The Ice King said to the penguin. He turned back to face me. "Eat up!"

I picked up the fork on the tray and cut off a piece. I almost expected it to actually be a flapjack when I ate it, but all I tasted was freezing cold ice.

"How's it taste?" The man asked.

"Well, actually its quite – _Wait, what am I doing?" _I interrupted myself. I threw down my fork.

"You were eating a flapjack," The King told me blandly.

"No! Why am I in a prison?" I asked loudly. This was ridiculous. I still remember everything that happened the day before.

First it was the best day ever, you know? But then you get picked up – literally – by a creepy old dude, and it just ruins everything.

"So we can be together, princess!"

_Princess, Princess, PRINCESS! _Why does he keep calling me that? Is he stupid?

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, irritated.

"But, princess – "

"I'm. Not. A. Princess. Now if you'll kindly excuse me…" I trailed off as I realized what I didn't have with me. I remember that my violutte case was in my hand and I kept holding it when he kidnapped me… but…

My eyes zeroed in on a case on a table on the other side of the room.

"Is that my violutte case?" I gasped.

"What, this thing?" The king picked it up and twirled. I was trying to figure out what it was…" He went on, but I stopped listening.

"Ok, listen up. Give my back my case and let me go. Kay?" I demanded.

"Uh…" The king said, twirling around my case more. I swear, if he drops it…

"No. Now let's talk about the wedding – "

"The WHAT?"

**Finn**

"Ugh! They're everywhere!" I yelled, cutting off another troll's head. We were trying to save Treble from the Ice King, but on the way there we saw this huge gang of trolls jumping a couple of gumdrop kids. They were helpless, and I couldn't leave them there.

"Here you go, little gumdrops! All safe, now RUN!" Jake yelled at the kids after he picked them up and set them on a cliff above the trolls.

"Aah!" They yelled as they ran away.

I continued to kick troll butt until there was only one troll left… uh… standing.

"Please, Finn the human!" He trembled, crouching down. "Don't hurt me!"

"Then take you're sorry little troll butt and the rest of your troll butt friends and get out of here!" I yelled. The troll nodded and ran away.

"Now can we save Treble?" I asked Jake. "Yeah, I guess," he said. "Hop on!"

He started running towards the castle… wow, it was already morning! We had been fighting trolls all night! Finally we reached the castle for the third time in twenty-four hours. I jumped through the top window/door thing, just in time to see Treble stomping around inside the princess cell.

"Come on, princess! That was the third dress! What don't you like about it? It's figure flattering!" The King whined.

"No, I don't like it! I don't like YOU! I'm not gonna MARRY you! Now let me GO!" She screamed, kicking the dress.

"Fine, I'll get a ballgown... but just warning you, we only have size eleven in ballgowns," The Ice King looked over at the nearest penguin, "Thanks to _Gunter._"

I started running towards the Ice King while his back was turned.

"Finn!" Treble said, relieved.

"You perve!" I said as I jump kicked the Ice Kings head.

"OW!" He yelled as he flew across the room. He grabbed for his crown and started to fly with his beard like he always does. "THAT DOES IT! Finn the human, all I want is a lady princess friend to marry, and you always jump in, kick me in the head, and RUIN IT!" He shot an ice bolt at me, but I dodged it easily. The Ice King is _terrible_ at aiming.

"That's cause you're kidnapping them!" I yelled.

"I'm NOT A PRINCESS!" Treble yelled from her cage.

"Jake, you go save Treble. I'll get the Ice King." I commanded. "Alright. KEY HAND!" Jake yelled, turning his hand into a key. He ran towards the cage and started working.

"HIYAAAA!" I ran at the king and took out my sword, knocking off his crown. "Aaaand there goes the crown. Every time!" The Ice King snapped. He grabbed for the crown, but he already started falling. I snatched the crown and through it out the nearest window.

Jake opened the door and Treble ran out to grab her violutte case. "Oh sweet violutte… I won't let that man hurt you again!"

"Aw man. Now I have to go all the way out there and get it!" The Ice King complained.

"Quick! Hop on my back!" Jake grabbed my hand with his paw and we jumped out the door. I was used to this kind of action, but I could hear Treble scream in terror. I could also hear the Ice King start crying. Crybaby.

Treble's screams abruptly stopped as Jake turned into a giant kite and we landed on his surface.

I turned back towards the castle and could vaguely see the blue creep on his knees, crying to his penguins.

"He's such a wimp," I added. "And stupid." Treble stated.

I turned to face her. Her hair was all messed up, and she looked very, _very _pale from the cold. But she seemed fine.

"Ha! You got that right!" Shesmiled, then dropped it quickly, then touched her cheek and looked away.

"…Yeah, he's a creep." She said.


	9. The Monsoon Part 1

**Kake: Good luck with the story line! Like I said, I wanna see that when you write it. Uh, no pressure though. You gotta let the creative juices flow, like a **_**gentle river**_**. Not explode like a nuclear bomb. That only causes disaster. So, I don't wanna rush you or anything. But when you do come up with something, just letting you know, I'm gonna read that. Kay? .**

**CHAPTER NINE! (O_o Nine!)**

**Treble**

I had requested that Finn and Jake drop me off at my place. It's been more than twenty-four hours, and for all I know the place could've been burned down. I hope that the animals didn't go berserk when I didn't show up for a concert.

I have a feeling I'll probably miss a lot of those now. But I'll try my best.

"Okay, we'll see you later, then!" Finn said. "BYE!" Jake called as they got further and further away. As soon as they disappeared, I couldn't help but feel the sudden emptiness.

For Finn? No… that's ridiculous. For Jake too.

I mean, it's probably because I've been living in a forest for as long as I could remember. They're the only living beings I've ever talked to in my life.

Right?

I realized I was still outside, my hand hanging in the air, staring at the sky. I dropped my arm and turned to head inside. I needed to clean up, badly. When you have – used to have – nothing to do all day due to a lack of social life, the littlest speck of dust will send you reeling into a pit of despair.

While I cleaned, my thoughts returned.

They were the only people I've ever associated with… …. Right?

Then how did I get here?

I must've had parents!

And if not, I didn't just appear. Someone had to bring me here.

And there had to be a reason I came here if no one did.

I started to get a headache again. Maybe I was just thinking too much. I needed to get this place clean. And… uh… have lunch or something. I mean, those flapjacks were _terrible._

And I still couldn't remember my dream. I knew it wasn't just an ordinary dream. Because it didn't seem dream like. I had a weird déjà vu feeling, too. Was it a memory?

Too bad I couldn't remember.

I sighed and sat down clumsily onto a chair.

Has my life always been this boring? Maybe I need more friends. So far I have… two. Three. Finn, Jake and Marceline. Wait! Then there's that Tree Trunks elephant person thing. A flash of red hair danced in my mind before covering itself up. … Oh yeah, and LSP.

I glanced over at my Violutte case. Oh, I guess I could do that now.

So I opened it up and head outside.

**Finn**

As soon as we went inside, Beemo ran up to us.

"Finn and Jake! I have a message from the Candy Kingdom," he relayed. I crouched over to get closer to the little machine. "Alright, Beemo. Shoot." Jake walked over and sat on the couch. I followed him and we both sat down to see the message.

Beemo's face/screen shone really bright, and my eyes almost hurt for a moment. Then a hologram shot off of him, and you could see Princess Bubblegum and Peppermint Butler.

"Hi Finn and Jake!" She yelled. I smiled. The last time we saw her was… wow. Yesterday.

"I have some things in the lab I want to show you, so if you could come over, any time would be great. How about dinner time? We have a lot of extra peeps so we're throwing a kingdom-wide Peep feast! So, come around dinner time and I'll show you my lab after the Peep feast!"

The hologram disappeared and Beemo's face returned to normal. "Heh heh," Jake chuckled, "Peep feast."

"Cool. Jake, I guess we're going to the Candy kingdom for dinner," I told him.

"Heh, peep. Feast. Peep."

"Whatever man. Hey! We should see if Treble wants to come!" I realized. Jake stopped laughing. "I don't know, man, she seemed kinda freaked out last time we went to Candy Castle."

"What?" I said, frowning. "That's ridiculous. How can you tell?"

"I could feel her shivering on my back," He said simply. I amused the thought of Treble fearing the candy castle. It doesn't make any sense… I mean, why would she be afraid of it if she's never left the forest?

"Nah, it was probably air sickness like usual," I told Jake. "It'll be fine. Besides, if she doesn't want to come then we won't take her when we ask. It's simple."

Jake hesitated, scratching his head. "Alright."

"YEAH!"

"Now, can we _please_ eat some lunch? My tummy's rumblin'."

**I know it's not very long, but my mind won't let me combine the setup and the action. So… I'll come up with the next chapter quickly! I hope…**

**R&R! :D :D :D **


	10. The Monsoon Part 2

**Kake: Yeah, I know you didn't comment this time BUT: **

**YOU FINALLY POSTED YOUR FIC! I read it (if you couldn't tell by my review… hmhm…) But I just wanted to congratulate you in PUBLIC! (mwahaha… commence the humiliation! Just kiddin'…)**

**Anyway, other people who read this, if you want to read another great AT fic, please check out Kake the Deer's new story! (BTW, love the new name. Love it.)**

**Anyway, here's you're CHAPTER TEN!**

**Wait, what? Ten? TEN? TEEEEEN! YIPPEEE! I'm celebrating with pie, man! PIE! Have some ten pie! :D**

**Treble**

I sat down, exhausted, on my front porch and closed my eyes. The echoes of my music haunted my ears annoyingly. I had had a long day, really. I played three fold of my normal concert (I was making up for yesterday, playing today, and had an extra "I'm Sorry" concert, again for yesterday.) On top of that, I got KIDNAPPED yesterday, had to deal with some creepy old perve who tried to feed me ice muck that a penguin made, and then was finally rescued and taken back home after feeling like I was gonna die because we just _jumped_ from a ten story mountain/castle.

"…Yeah, thanks _Jake…" _I muttered with vengeance. That dog… and Finn, too… hanging out with them was almost like baby sitting, I guess. Except the only thing I've ever baby sat was a poor bird with a broken wing. And what a mess that was, too! Except they're not birds, they don't have broken wings, and they don't poo everywhere and make irritating chirping noises whenever they're hungry.

"For what? I just got here!" I heard Jake's voice answer, interrupting my train of thought. My eyes popped open. In front of me was Jake and Finn. How did they get here without me hearing?

They're freakin' ninjas, I tell you.

"Oh m'god! How the-"

"Hey, Treble!" Finn greeted, waving his hand. "Sorry to botha ya! We wanted to know if you wanted to go to a dinner with us!"

A dinner? With Jake… and… Finn?

Then it happened again. I swear, I wanted to freakin' slap myself. Why did it keep happening? I pretended to yawn so I could hide my face. I hope my skin didn't turn like, glowing red, or something…

"Sorry, are you tired? We could just go without you…" Jake started. _Nice move, Treble._

"No, wait!" I said quickly. "I'd love to," I stumbled, "I mean, after I met you guys I kinda realized that, uh, my life can get pretty boring so I thought I would die of boredom until tomorrow because I thought I wouldn't be able to go back to your guys' house because I'd be bothering you and…" I trailed off. Gosh… I'm just being stupid today. I can barely have a normal conversation.

Finn laughed.

…and there goes mah face…

"Sure, Ok. Let's go!"

I almost froze when Finn grabbed my hand (four) and we hopped back onto Jake as he grew large.

"By the way, Treble," I heard Jake from below, "You can visit us whenever you want to."

"Yeah!" Finn chimed in, "You can go on adventures with us!"

I laughed, forgetting about the fact that I was just so bothered by the fact that I was sitting within very close proximity to Finn, who I just met two days ago…

Dinner sounds like fun… my stomach growled. Yup! Dinner is _perfect._

"By the way, where's this dinner at?" I asked curiously. "It's at the Candy Kingdom," Finn answered. "Princess Bubblegum invited us, she wants to show us something in her lab. You're gonna love Princess Bubblegum, Treble! You'd get along swell!" Although the back of my mind laughed when Finn said '_swell,' _I almost stopped listened after _'Candy Kingdom.'_

This time, I swear it's not me. I mean, it's not my train of thought. Totally illogical. My body just has an instinct reaction to that combination of words. And that image of the Castle. It sends uncomfortable waves of frozen penguin made flapjacks down my spine…

I must have been making some face, because Finn stopped rambling. "Hey, you ok?"

"What? Huh?" I said, slightly startled from my thoughts again. My eyes found Finn's… and they looked genuinely worried.

Aaaaaand my face. I should just get used to it. Obviously he doesn't notice.

"What? No… I'm fine. Really," I say.

"Alright."

"We're almost there!" Jake said. "Look ahead! You can see the Candy Castle!"

_You can see the Candy Castle!_

_Caaaandyyy Caaastle!_

And then my face drops about thirty degrees (thank glob!) and the ice cold flapjacks tumble down my back like a penguin is flipping them. I tried not to make a face this time.

_Think about the food, Treble. Think about the food. And having dinner with Finn. And Jake. Think about what a great time you'll have, eating delicious food that isn't snowy yucky flapjacks…_

We're just as close to the castle window as yesterday, except instead of entering it, like we probably would've yesterday, Jake lands and shrinks down. We're at the door, and Jake knocks on it with a giant, growy fist.

"Like I said, the ruler of Candy Kingdom is Princess Bubblegum. She's a great person! You and her will become quick friends. Trust me!" Finn started. He likes to talk… doesn't he?

The door opened and there was a round guy who was about a third of my height. He was white, had red stripes, and wore a suit.

"Hello Finn, Jake, and…"

"Peppermint Butler, this is Treble. She's from the forest!" Peppermint butler squinted his eyes at me. "…Of… course…"

"Where's Princess Bubblegum?" Finn asked. I peered inside the castle. It was a large room, and there was a reeeaaallly long table in the middle with lots of chairs and candy people walking around. I caught a glimpse of Marceline and I waved. She waved back. I love knowing people and stuff. It's a lot better than sitting around all day, worrying about dust and performing concerts for animals.

"She's still in her quarters getting ready and whatnot. Come in and join the feast!" The little candy butler said cheerily. We started to meander in, but the butler stopped me and stared me down. Hard.

"Uh…" I mumbled.

"Come on, Treble!" Jake called. I scooted around the candy guy and caught up to the guys. We got a seat next to Marceline.

"Hey, Treble! Nice to see ya," She greeted me as I sat next to her. "Howsit goin'?"

"Well," I started, "I got kidnapped by the ice king yesterday…"

"Ha! What a bastard! Anyway, have you ever had peeps before?" She asked, picking up a marshmallow duck thingy. It was pink.

"No…" I frowned. "They're delish," She said. "I prefer the pink ones." She took a chomp out of it and sucked it grey. Then she disposed of the rest by throwing it onto a pile of grey peeps on her plate. I turned towards the table and picked up one. Hesitantly I took a bite.

"HOLY GRAPPLES!" I gasped.

Finn turned to me from the other side. "Haha! Almost as good as ice cream, right?"

…. You can guess what my face did then…

"Hello Candy Kingdom!" I heard a very peppy and girly voice call from the front of the room. My head, along with everyone elses, turned towards it.

"Welcome to the Peep Feast!" She announced.

"Heheh…. Peep…" Jake chuckled quietly.

"We hope you enjoy the abundance of peeps, and we hope you have a great night of peep feasting! Please commence the-" While she was speaking, the girl scanned the room, looking at all of her subjects with joy and happiness. Then, once she got to me, she stopped.

And she gasped.

There's that icy, icky feeling again…

"SIREN!"

And suddenly, there was only confusion, yelling, shouting, wide eyed looks, and chaos.

And I had absolutely no clue what the heck just happened.

I'm just as confused as everybody else!

**Woo….**

**How do you like them apples?**

**HOW ABOUT SOME SPECIAL TEN APPLE PIE!  
**

**Someone needs to stop feeding me coffee in the morning… I'm probably killing you with hyper caps locks.**

**HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!**

**R&R! :D :D :D**


	11. Locked Up

**Treble**

And there I was. Locked in a prison cell.

Again.

Oddly enough, that was the second time in one day. Maybe I should be getting used to this…

I contemplated why I was locked up once again. The pink girl – Princess Bubblegum (?) – called me a Siren…

"_SIREN!" She shouted, dumb-shocked. "Quickly! Send her to the dungeons!" She sounded frantic – desperate, even – to get me locked up. Like I was some kind of flammable monster that could explode any second, and unlike flammable things that only need a spark to go off, I could go off without any kind of stimuli – no, not even any kind of stimuli. I could just… explode for no reason._

_Which, by the way, was not like me. At all… so I have no clue why she was yelling at me._

"_Siren?" I heard many people whisper, confused. Some were shocked. Others were just like the Princess. Candy guards marched towards me. Marceline whispered, "Siren? …Cool! Huh?" And was shoved aside. Finn and Jake were part of the confused group. "Wha-?" Finn whispered as he was pushed out of the way as well. There seemed to be a growing isolation between me and the rest of the party. The guards grabbed me and started dragging me away._

_I was scared. More scared than I've ever been. Have I actually ever been scared before three days ago? I've always been on top of my habitat – the wolf of the forest. I didn't have any predators. I didn't have any prey. Why would I ever have been scared about anything?_

_Then I learned about motion sickness, and being lifted off the ground… and being kidnapped into a world I didn't even know existed._

_My eyes – wild and searching – found Finn's. If anyone could save me, he and Jake could. They were heroes. Adventurers. _

"_Finn!" I shouted. "Fiiiiinnnn!" _

"_Treble!" He shouted, trying to run after me and pull me away from the guards. But they shoved him aside. Of course he didn't have anything to stop them – he came prepared for a fancy peep feast. _

_My last glimpse was of my new friends – Finn, Jake and Marceline – staring dumbfounded and shocked in my direction as they slammed the door behind me._

_And then… there was darkness._

Well, then I found myself in _here._ So, apparently, I was a _siren. _Whatever the hell that meant! I could just- just…

My eyes noticed the surroundings of my dungeon. It wasn't like the Ice King's. His was made entirely out of ice and rock. This was legit "none shall escape!" Hard brick and rocks covered everything. There was a tiny, barred window up high on the walls. There was a tiny plank… a bed? And then the room was cut in half by more iron bars…

Too bad they don't make this place out of candy. I could just eat myself out of here…

Anyway, I could just kick a brick. A brick wall. So I did. My foot slammed against the hard stone wall, and pain shot from my stubbed toes up my leg and into my core.

I screamed in pain.

"HEY!" I heard a guard shout from somewhere outside the prison. "KEEP IT DOWN, PRISONER!"

Hot, wet tears dripped down my cheeks. Not only from the extreme pain I caused myself, but also because of my situation. I should've never left my cottage in the forest. I should've denied Finn and Jake their invitation. Told them to go away. Be a coward.

Oh, Finn and Jake…. Please help me! Where are you?

**Finn**

We watched as the door slammed and Treble was dragged down into the dungeons. They had called her a siren. I… don't even know what that is! It sounds familiar… like maybe something from stories and legends. Or something I've heard people around me mention in their own conversations. Nevertheless, that didn't mean I knew what it was. Or if Treble was one. Or why she just got locked up.

"Woah…" I heard Jake whisper to himself.

"Everyone, please excuse the interruption. Let's get back to our… our peep feast!" Princess Bubblegum managed to say after getting her bearings.

A brief silence followed by a few mutters eventually lead to a return to what the room was like before Treble was suddenly arrested.

"Finn! Jake! I'd like to talk to you two," Princess Bubblegum pulled us away. I nodded and we followed her into a separate room.

Once the door was shut, I let all my frustration out.

"What the glob, Bubblegum!" I asked, sternly. "Why'd you arrest Treble?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Jake added in. I guess I could always count on my dog to be on my side.

"Treble? Trouble is exactly what she is, Finn!" Bubblegum argued back. "How could you become friends with a Siren and let her into my kingdom? Do you know what you're doing?" Her face looked genuinely angry and concerned. Maybe she thought she was doing right. But I doubt Treble is in any way evil.

"I didn't know she was a Siren! Besides, so what she's a Siren – whatever that is – She's not evil! You didn't have to lock her up like that! She didn't do anything!" I replied.

"Yet. She didn't do anything yet, Finn. And her kind has done things in the past." Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Sit down, I need to educate you on some Ooo History that's not well known to many."

So me and Jake sat on a couple of chairs in the hallway. Likewise, Jake picked up a picture frame and started gnawing on it for the story. "Okay, start talkin'."

"Well, between the end of the Mushroom Wars and the present, there was also another Kingdom that took residence in Ooo. They were the Siren Kingdom," Bubblegum started.

"The Sirens are a humanoid race with a special connection to the ocean and an affinity for music. They can do freaky things with music, Finn," Bubblegum widened her eyes and gestured with her hands to prove her point. "Freaky things."

"Anyway, we used to be at peace with them. But for some reason they started to abuse their affinities. They would control people. They would raid our cities. Pirate our coastlines! It got so bad that the rest of Ooo agreed to ban them from our country. So we drove them out.

"We don't know what happened to the Kingdom. Either they died out or they decided to live somewhere else. All we know is that they're evil, guys," Bubble gum explained. "The last time we heard from a Siren was about maybe ten… eleven… anyway, a while ago. Whoever they were were but a babe… a toddler who was only a few years old. But somehow they got away… and we haven't heard of them since. It's my hunch that that was Treble, and you guys somehow found her."

"Ok…" I said. Treble didn't seem evil… my mind was reeling for a defense.

"But- but that was years ago! Like, history! Who said the sirens are still wack?" Jake helped me. "And even if they are, Trebles not like them! She's chill."

"She's acting, Jake. And if she's not, she's still dangerous, whether she knows it or not."

"Listen, PB… you gotta let her go," I tried. "No, Finn. She's too dangerous."

"At least give her a chance! To prove she's not evil, I mean!" Jake tried.

"….Well… I'll think about it."

"Come on, PB-!" Jake protested.

"I _SAID _I'll _think about it!_" Bubblegum shouted, starting to breathe hard. She took a deep breath, then regained her composure. "There's a lot about the Sirens we don't trust, OK? Please understand. I said I'll think about it. Meanwhile, I'm going to return to the feast." She sighed and started to return to the party room.

"Bubblegum, can we at least visit her? Then I promise we'll leave it alone," I asked. I hoped she would let us. I wanted to somehow comfort Treble. She probably is more freaked out then we are… unless she knew all along. I had to know.

"Fine," She said after hesitating. "Peppermint Butler!" She called. The little candy dude walked down the hallway towards us. "Yes, Princess?"

"Escort Finn and Jake to the dungeon so they can visit the Si- uh, Treble," She instructed him.

"Of course, Princess." Me and Jake stood up – Jake finishing the last of his picture frame – and followed Peppermint Butler downstairs.

**Treble**

My lapse of boredom was interrupted by a door opening and talking. I listened intently to this new event.

"_No one… the prisoner…"_

"_Princess Bubblegum… instructed… escort…"_

"_Fine… five minutes… make it quick…"_

"_Thank you…"_

I stood up expectantly. Were they going to escort me away? Release me? Take me somewhere to… _be executed?_

My heart skipped a beat that jump started it double time. I couldn't stop the panicky breathing that my thoughts lead to.

"Treble?" I heard. A sense of relief flooded over my pores, nerves, and very being. Executed? _Not today._

"Finn!" I jumped towards the bars. Gripping each iron pole, I smashed my face against the barred wall so I could make out Finn and Jake. "Jake!"

"We're gonna try to get you out, Treble…" He looked over at the candy butler. "But we can't bust you out. We're trying to convince Princess Bubblegum."

"But why am I locked up in here?"

"Because apparently you're a siren, and the sirens used to live here a long time ago. But a lot of messed up things happened," Jake explained.

"That's why they have me locked up? Isn't that prejudice?"

"I think PB realizes that… and we're working on it… ok?" Finn explained. "Treble… tell me…"

I looked up at his face. It was all serious. "Did you know about it? You being a Siren?"

I shook my head, "I don't even know how I got in the forest, Finn. I just was always there."

Something like hope sparked in his face… and Jake took a sigh of relief.

"YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE!" The guard yelled.

"Don't worry, Treble… we're gonna get you outta there," Jake reassured. "We're gonna try as hard as we can," Finn added.

"We should go now," Peppermint Buttler told them.

"Bye…" I whispered. They nodded, and Peppermint Buttler took them away.

I turned back to my empty cell and laid on the wooden plank/bed. I longed for my violutte… Too bad I didn't bring it. They probably would've taken it away, anway.

**?**

Finally, I made it to the coast. But I couldn't find what I was looking for. Didn't they say she went here? Well… I really shouldn't expect for her to live on the coastline. That'd be dangerous and stupid.

Maybe she didn't make it.

Well, it was worth a try to find her. It's been more than ten years. I've got to try.

I stepped off my little boat and grabbed my case. It was gonna be a long day.


	12. The Silent Treatment

**Princess Bubblegum**

It was the next morning, and they came to try and talk me out of it again. I can't believe these guys… if only they were there when the sirens went mad.

"Listen, guys," I interrupted them as they argued over breakfast, "I appreciate the enthusiasm…" One glance told me they obviously didn't believe me. Jake raised an eyebrow. Finn crossed his arms and didn't blink. They really cared so much for Treble?

Why would they care so much about a _siren_?

"Really!" I said defensively. "But I don't think there's anything you can say that will change my mind."

"Hmmf," Jake hummed.

"Yeah, Hmmf," Finn chimed in.

"Hmmf?" I repeated. "_Hmmf" _I can't believe this. From Jake's misguided dog mind? Maybe. But from Finn? A stab of jealousy stabbed me in my very core. No… it can't be.

I shook my head violently at my unspoken thought that turned my face green with envy. Not the siren.

"_Hmmf, _Finn? Hmmf! She's a Siren! A _SIREN!_" I hoped to shock some sense into the boy. "She can manipulate people! With her violattey-!"

"Violutte," He corrected.

"_What _does it _matter? _The point still stands! She can be evil, and dangerous, and…! Ugh! Have you guys been brainwashed!" I ranted.

"Princess!" I heard Peppermint Butler plead.

"If you are so blinded by hatred to see that Treble's not a bad person… then…" Jake started. "Then…" He pursed his lips to the side and whispered at Finn. "Help me out here, bud."

"Then we're going to refuse to talk to you!"

"That's right! We're gonna give you the _Silent Treatment."_

I narrowed my eyes. "You guys are so immature."

No response.

"Really? You're gonna be like that?" I countered their silence.

Finn mimicked me and narrowed his eyes. Jake continued to glare. Neither of them spoke or made any kind of noise. Then Finn stood up and turned to Jake. Then they both – silently – exited the room. The door slammed behind them.

"Ugh!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table. "Princess…?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"I'm fine, Pepper. Leave me alone… please…" I instructed. He bowed and left the room.

I was alone.

**?**

I've been here less than twenty four hours and I already managed to find the dreaded Candy Kingdom. I wasn't alive when they went bonkers and banished us… but the stories told more of their horrors than anyone needs to see up close.

I decided to check if they had caught my friend first. I camped out on building tops… And managed to scrap old hooded robes and inconspicuous clothing to wear while I walked about. Many seemed unsurprised by hooded figures.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's a city… of candy. Of course they're going to be airheaded.

Unless they're uneducated.

Anyway, hiding in plain sight opens up many windows of opportunity when you're in my position. Word gets around… and how does word get around? By mouth… vocalization… communication. If you're ever on the run, in hiding, a fugitive, spying, etc., this might just be the best way to get information, especially when you're in a land so foreign.

"Yes, they're new girly friend?" I heard a slightly annoying voice speak. It seemed plausible enough to seem relative. I tapped into the conversation and peered over the roof that I had camped out on. There was a big… round… cinnamon bun… talking to a… lumpy purple… uh… thing.

The purple bunch of grapes spoke in a somewhat deep voice, "Yeah, like, turns out she's like… a siren or something. Whatever that means…"

"Oooh…" The cinnamon bun commented.

"Yeah, they like… sent her to the dungeon or something."

_Bingo._

"Too bad, too. She was a nice girl. Although I knew that deep down she was hiding something. Like, some serious lumpage," The purple thing continued.

_Now… where would this dungeon be? Aren't there dungeons in a castle or something…?_

"I see!"

"But the local lumps say," She started, leaning in closer to the dessert and quieting her voice, "that she's going to be like, dropped in a freezing river of electric eels. Or maybe it was sent to the fire kingdom…"

"Oh my glob!"

"Yeah… I'm not really sure. But, like, that's the local lumps…"

I scanned the kingdom. Somewhere in the distance I saw a towering, fancy structure. I took a deep breath and took a running start. The edge of the roof came quickly, and I leaped over the empty space, only to land on another roof.

This repeated until I got close enough to the castle.

"Gottcha…" I mumbled to myself.

Candy Castle… A perfect place for a dungeon…

_Hang on, Treble. I'll rescue you!_

My eyes landed on a palace guard marching around the area. And a great plan that more suited me – more than this assassin/spy like business that I happened to know so much about does – appeared in my mind. I gripped the case I still carried.

I knelt down and opened the black box. My best weapon gleamed in the sunlight – in pieces and parts. I slowly puzzled them together as tight and neat as I could. The finished product was – as always – absolutely stunning. At least to me.

"Time to put you to good use."

Carefully I sneaked around the buildings until the guard was in front of me, walking. Slowly I lifted up my secret weapon.

Trills and scales hung in the air as my clarinet captured the guard…

And he was mine.


	13. Thwarted

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do. We just re-started band camp (session two) so I've been busy and stuff, you know, learning the show and stuff. We're doing "Bushido: Way of the Warrior." It's really really cool. :D**

**Kake: Yes, I do read Greek Mythology (and stuff like that) but this is my own version of a siren. Because I'm not doing to actually bird/women who live near dangerous rocks and sing to make sailors mad and die. Well, they can sing/play other kinds of music, and they live near the ocean, and they certainly could do that kind of magic, but they're not bird women. :P**

**Anyway, WOW CHAPTER 13! =D**

**Flame Princess**

It had been awhile since I had seen Finn or his dog, Jake. I had taken a little vacation to visit with my family because we had started to miss each other… but I mean, I bailed as soon as my father attempted to lock me up again…

But besides that, it was pretty nice. Then I guess I was kinda was busy with "new house, new world" errands… and trying not to burn down forests when I wanted to take a midnight stroll.

As soon as I got close enough to the home, I opened my mouth to call out Finn and Jake's names so I wouldn't have to enter. I mean… it's a house made out of dead wood. As lovely as it would be to burn it, Finn and Jake and fire don't mix as well as I do. We've already kind of learned this fact. Many times.

I was stopped when I heard loud voices, so I stayed still so I could listen as well as I could from this far away.

"You know, I'm sorta kinda wondering why you're freaking out now. It's been this way for a while, you know?" I heard Jake say.

I tried to understand the words, which was not easy to do when you catch it mid-conversation.

_Click! _The wheels turned in my head as I reached a theory. _Oh no! Maybe he's freaking out because he didn't know where I went!_

That can't be right. I left a burnt note in the grass by my house… he should have seen it… easily.

Maybe I can get what's going on if I listen more…

"No, Jake. You don't get it. It's unfair imprisonment," I heard Finn argue, "She was arrested. _For doing nothing!" _

Nope, didn't sound like it was about me. I wonder what's got him so hyped up…

"Quit freakin' out, Man! We're doing what we can!"

Okay. Time to enter the stage.

"Finn! Jake! HELLO!" I shouted, not caring whether or not I had interrupted them. Apparently I did, because the yelling stopped right away. Then I heard with happiness, "_FLAME PRINCESS! :D :D :D_" (Don't ask me how I heard the ":D"s.) From Finn. He makes me happy. Even though we can't kiss…

"Finn!" I yelled with enthusiasm. Ah, how I missed my boys. "Hi FP!" I heard Jake shout. "Hi, Jake!" I replied.

They both climbed down the tree house to talk with me (thank goodness!).

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I missed you!" I told them. Jake laughed. "Aw, we missed you too, FP!"

"Hey, why were you guys arguing up there?" I asked. Wide eyed, the boys turned to each other in surprise. "Oh, please," I rolled my eyes, "I heard you."

When they were unsure of how to respond, I started hopping up and down, "Oh, come on! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" This caused Finn to laugh, and he said, "Oh, fine."

"You see, our friend Treble has been arrested by Princess Bubblegum, and she didn't even do anything! So, basically this innocent girl has been under custody for at least two days, and she doesn't even deserve it! So me and Jake are giving PB the 'silent treatment' because there's nothing we can do to speed up letting her go…"

I don't know who this Treble girl is, but it _does _sound unfair. But then again, I don't know who this _Treble girl is._

"Who's Treble?" I asked. "Don't worry, Flame Princess," Jake said like a gossiping girl, "There's nothing to be _jealous_ about-…"

I blushed. "_What?_" I could feel me hair rise in flames at least an inch… barely noticeable…

Finn's eyes widened and his face turned red, "No, no! It's not like that at all! Trebles just my friend…"

"I'm just teasin' ya!" He chuckled. "Anyhoo! She's just this girl we met in the forest. Didn't even know she was there till she _saved our figgin' lives! _That's besides the point. She's cool."

"Ok…" I thought. "Well, why was she arrested?"

"For being a Siren," Jake answered.

Those words quickly shocked me. They struck me with fear. "A _what?" _I hissed. I pointed at Finn. "You're _friends _with a _siren?_"

Defensive, he put his hands out, "Yeah, but- but… uh… it's not like that!" I took a deep breath. I didn't want to burn anyone now… did I?

"Like, whatever happened between the Siren's and Ooo was years ago! She didn't even know she was a siren! She doesn't even remember how she got to living here… so she's not like, dangerous or anything!"

"Finn, that seems plausible and stuff… but she still has the powers of a siren inside her," I tried to explain, "and that's dangerous."

"What does that matter?" Jake countered. " I mean, look who's talking!" That comment made me blaze, but he did have a good point.

"I mean, you're the _Flame _Princess. You're made of _fire!_ Isn't _that _dangerous?" He asked me. "Well…" I mumbled.

"And did you get locked up for it?"

"Actually -!" I started. "Yeah, yeah, I know you was locked up. But not for that reason. That reason was cause you're evil or somethin'. And so far, there's no proof that Treble's evil. They're just lockin' her up cause she _can be dangerous," _he finished with a huff.

"Ok, ok," I said. "I get your point. I'm convinced. Is there any way I can help?" I grinned wickedly to myself. Oh, the possibilities… the possibilities…

"Well… we kinda agreed with PB to be all legal about this, so I don't really think we can just bust her out…" Finn admitted.

"Well, why not? It's obviously unfair. You have every right to do it, at least in my book," I suggested.

"I agree with FP. Just don't burn down the city, kay?" Jake asked.

"Arrgh! You're ruining my plans!" I yelled, annoyed.

**Treble**

It's been two days… and I swear I'm gonna go mad. They can at least give me some kind of entertainment to amuse myself with, you know? But… no! They have to make me go crazy with boredom! Why must they torture me!

Suddenly I heard a guard walk in. What the heck? I glanced was already a guard in here! And it was way too early to change shifts.

"We change in another hour- _oomf!" _I witnessed the guard hit him straight on the head and knock him out. Something about this guard was way off. His eyes were blank. And _ew! _He was literally drooling… I mean, was this guy even awake?

He took out a pair of keys to open to gate. The barred door swung open noisily. The zombie like state consumed the guard, and he just stood there, blankly staring at nothing.

"What do you want?" I asked. I almost knew it was pointless, that I wouldn't be executed or something because he wouldn't be possessed if he was.

He didn't answer. Obviously whatever was possessing him didn't control speech.

"Um…" I started. "What the hell?"

I slowly got up and walked right past the guard, who didn't respond in any way. I saw the other guard, who was still unconscious.

_Slam! THUMP!_

I spun back around, startled by the sudden noises. The door was now closed and locked, but the guard was still inside. Except he had collapsed onto the hard cement floor.

_What the heck was going on?_

"Celebrate."

The new voice surprised me. With a gasp I turned my head around the room several times to try to find it's owner.

"It's fun to watch you dance," It chuckled. Suddenly a hooded figure flipped from the ceiling, the person now upside down as they hang.

I jumped back.

"What – who are you?" I said, trying not to show fear.

"Aw, come on! I just _rescued _you. Show me some love!" She – because the person's voice was very feminine, but I could be wrong… I guess – whined. This "rescuer" didn't sound so stealthy…

"I would be more likely to '_show some love' _if I knew who the heck you are," I defended myself. The figure looked up (down? Well, they were upside down… so whichever way is towards the floor in that position. ) And she sighed with exhasperation.

"Come on. You know who I am," She teased. I scanned her up and down. Besides the black hood that completely covered not only her body, but also everything else besides her bright blue eyes and pale skin, nothing about her really seemed too familiar. But I had an eerie feeling about this girl. My '_savior.'_

I shook my head. "No, I don't. Should I?" Any hint of smiling on her face disappeared. For a second she just stared at me with a bored and almost disappointed look on her upside-down face. With barely a grunt, she jumped from the ceiling and landed on her feet. Her hood let down and long, curly wisps of wild, red hair surrounded her.

Warning bells went off in my head.

_A girl with short, curly red hair..._

I cried out in pain at the short yet sharp pang of extreme pain stabbed at my skull, and I collapsed on my knees.

"Treble!" She cried, suddenly concerned. She knelt down to support me.

"I'm sorry," I managed to mumble after the pain had quickly disappeared. "I don't know who you are, but maybe I used to. Sorry."

"That's Ok. It doesn't matter if you don't know who I am," She pierced her eyes into mine, her serious expression not matching her cheerful voice.

"But I'm gonna bring you back home, K?" She smiled.


	14. Liar

**Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I never said that was the end, people! XD Yeah, that's right. I'm still writing. My mind has more planned and stuff…**

**Wee Woo: YAY! New reviewer! I'm glad you like the story. And like I said above: that's not the end! (But I guess it would be a great ending… maybe… but it's not…) If it was the end my life would be boring… and I'd have absolutely nothing to plan… Yeah…**

**Adventure Time Girl: I appreciate knowing that my mind is a genius . Hope you liked the story so far!**

**Everyone: Thanks for the review :D**

**Anyway, ze chapter 14**

**Finn**

We were in the middle of coming up with a plan to free Treble, but that was very quickly interrupted by a bird's screech.

"FINN! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

My head turned towards the familiar, yet very, very angry, voice of PB on her giant bird thingy. Her face was contorted with rage.

"Uh-oh…" Jake said.

"Finn," FP said with concern, "what did you do!?"

"Nothing!" I quickly said defensively. "I think…"

"YOU are in the MOST TROUBLE!" Bubblegum continued. She was now close enough that she jumped off her bird and started to storm towards us. She quickly glanced at FP, who promptly waved shyly.

She huffed. "I thought we AGREED that you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?"

"Be with Flame Princess?" Jake asked. FP blazed.

"What? NO!" Bubblegum waved away the thought, "I could care less about that now!"

"Then what are you so mad about?" I shouted. "Don't pretend you don't know, Finn. This has _you _written all over it," She claimed, "Only _you _would break Treble out, so now I'm here to take her back. You're actions were pointless."

Wait – Treble escaped? I glanced around at my group of people that was just planning to free her. Looks like we were too slow…

But I'm almost positive Treble didn't do it by herself. Someone else must have… but _who?_

"Woah! Hold the phone!" Jake cried. "Treble busted out of jail? Cool!" Bubblegum looked a bit confused.

"Um, PB," I continued, "we didn't do that. In fact, we were just _planning _to do that. Meaning _we didn't do it yet."_

Now all Bubblegum did was stare at us with a blank face. "So… you didn't do it…"

We all nodded.

"… Then who did!?"

**Treble:**

I allowed myself to be led out of the castle by the stranger, running through the hallways and climbing up to the roofs. We escaped the city so we wouldn't get caught and me thrown back in jail. Quickly we approached the woods, and soon the trees thinned into a beach.

We slowed, and breathing hard, I noticed the raft- like boat docked by the rocks.

"Alright, now it's just rowing," the red-haired somebody-that-I-used-to-know (XD) commented. She strode towards the boat.

Yeah, except I didn't exactly want to leave Ooo…

She turned back. "Come on," she waved.

"I'm not going," I said, almost like it was an obvious fact.

That caught her off guard. "What?"

"I'm _not going_. Why would you think I would come with you?" I started to rant. "I don't know who you are, first of all. I don't know where we're going."

She started to speak, but I knew what she was going to say. "Yeah, yeah, I probably used to know who you are and where we're from… and _Sirens _and all that. But I don't want to go. Ooo was my life."

The red-head marched towards me, and stuttering, tried to convince me: "B-but, I rescued you! I s-saved you – saved you from that… that dungeon! If and all that. But I don't want to go. Ooo was my life."

The red-head marched towards me, and stuttering, tried to convince me: "B-but, I rescued you! I s-saved you – saved you from that… that dungeon!"

I averted my eyes. I know she did all those things. And I'm glad that I'm now free. That doesn't mean I want to go back to… to some _siren land._

**?**

I thought my plan was going to work perfectly. I would rescue Treble from this rotten land, we'd escape on the raft, and go back home, where she belongs.

Instead, she was unwilling. Her words hung in the air like a heavy anchor, the rejection slowly electrocuting my nerves as well as my mind.

My mind reeling, I searched for a way to convince her.

"If you go back, they'll just lock you up again!" I exclaimed.

Treble didn't flinch. Instead, it seemed her eyes saddened, and she spoke. "Maybe. But I have friends here now. I've lived here most of my life. The other place I don't even remember."

The reality hit me. Hard.

Treble really… doesn't… remember…

Doesn't… remember… me.

"If you wanted to rescue me how come you didn't come sooner!? Maybe like _ten years ago _sooner? How come I even ended up here, anyway?" She accused. I had no explanation, so I didn't show any emotion.

"Well, for some reason I was left here, so, now I'm going to stay here," Treble stated. She took a step backwards.

"Bye."

I watched with sadness as one of my best childhood friends left me standing on a beach as she disappeared into the woods.

**Finn**

"And you don't remember anything?" I asked again. The guard shook his head and assured me, "I'm absolutely positive. I was just walking down the street for a patrol and BAM! I woke up in a cage." He shook his head, still dazed.

We were going _nowhere _with the investigation. I was starting to doubt that someone else helped Treble. It seemed like the guard was possessed or something.

"And you?" I turned to the other guard.

"I 'member that guy comin' up in here and bludgeonin' me hard on the head, that's wha' I 'member." He turned and gave an icy cold stare at the first guard.

"I told you, I don't remember that!" The accused guard defended himself.

"See, Finn?" Bubblegum said after we released the guards from interrogation. "Treble was _lying _to you! She knows a lot more about herself then you thought. She was able to use her _freaky _powers to free herself after you didn't show up!"

A sinking feeling fell deep into my stomach. I felt so betrayed. Bubblegum was absolutely right, too. There's no other explanation.

"Yeah, I think you're right. Glob, I'm so stupid!" I shouted.

"Don't beat yourself up, Finn. You didn't know," Flame Princess comforted me. I smiled. "Thanks, FP. I guess you're right." She smiled back at me.

Jake coughed and we turned away from each other to look at him. He rose an eyebrow and we re-entered the situation.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"We find her. Before she does anything threatening to Ooo," Bubblegum decided.

It's hard, because I've known her so well for the past three days. I really thought I had gotten to know her.

But I guess she was lying, after all.


	15. Numb the Pain

**Revolution: I love you're witty comments XD Welcome to my story! Hope you like :D**

**KAKEtheDEER: I know, school! That starts for me this Monday. I'm at a new school this year, so SCARY! DX Good luck with your story! :D**

**Treble**

Evading the people of Ooo was hard. Really, really, hard. I managed to sneak to my house, but it was discovered by the Candy Kingdom authorities and was under investigation. So I wandered. And eventually I ran into the fire wolves that listen to my concerts. They aren't my kind, but somehow they communicated with me. They seemed concerned, and I followed them to an old mine shaft.

It looked dangerously abandoned.

It was _perfect._

**Finn**

All day was a do nothing day. We had breakfast, played video games, and kinda just sat there. I had picked up a ball and was bouncing it off the wall with a bored slate. Nothing seemed exciting. Flame Princess was busy doing stuff and hadn't come by today yet. I didn't even seek out an end to the boredom. Basically, I didn't feel like it.

"Do you want to mess with the Ice King?" Jake tried. He'd been plotting ideas for stuff to do, adventures to adventure, for the past half-hour. He was just as bored as I am.

All yesterday we had been searching for Treble. She had to be hiding somewhere, right? Her house was searched, confiscated and locked up, caution tape surrounding the clearing. There are WANTED posters all over the place, in every village, kingdom, slightly populated forest, anywhere! There's even one on one of the trees across from the tree house.

But there was no luck. Nada. Nilch. It was like she just disappeared. The only thing odd found was a owner-less raft floating by the ocean. There wasn't evidence supporting any correlation, though. I was still pretty much in denial that Treble was playing us.

Playing me.

"Nah, man," I sighed.

"That does it!" Jake gave up, "You have got to snap outta this funk you've been in all day!"

I rolled my eyes. "Give up, Jake. Nothing's gonna make me feel any better."

"Come on, man. There's nothing you can do! Just let PB and the people find her."

"But I just can't believe it!" I gestered with my hands. I threw the ball at the wall, hard. It sprung back without a doubt, returning to me with a jolt of energy.

"You gotta face facts, Finn. She lied to us. I mean, I liked her too. It's pretty unbelievable. But I got over it, so now you gotta get over it. You know what might make you forget her?" Jake smiled. Oh no, this was gonna be bad.

I rose an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

He narrowed his eyes, drawing in as much drama as a dog could with his facial expressions.

"_Cart Surfing."_

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Jake, are you sure this is safe?" Flame asked in the cart behind us. In the last half-hour, Jake pit-stopped by FP's house to convince her to join us, went and got Marceline, and carted us over to a mine I didn't know existed. Now we were in some rusty old mine carts, facing a steep roller-coaster of coaster tracks leading into the mine.

"Nah, it's not very dangerous," Marceline said in the cart all the way in the back. "Me and Jake's done it tons. Never killed us, did it Jake?"

Jake _hmmed. _"Well, there was that one time-"

"_Don't. Mention that." _Marceline hissed. "Sorry," Jake muttered.

For some reason, that didn't make me feel any safer.

"Alright, on three we go," Marceline instructed. "One…"

"Uh, guys, I don't feel right about this-"

"TWOTHREE!" Marceline shouted. She pushed hard, causing all three carts to lurch forward in a domino effect, and suddenly we were falling.

"WEEEEE!" The vampire shouted, laughing like a maniac. I couldn't help but screech in terror as that tickling feeling engulfed my stomach. Directly behind me I heard Flame Princess scream loud as well. I was a bit worried she'd get blown out, but since this mine was very used and open, I knew there was enough oxygen. And enough flame so she wouldn't suffer and go out.

And then the downward momentum stopped and we were being pulled upwards by inertia.

"MATHMATICAL!" I managed to holler as we got pulled against gravity. Then we tipped back over a hill and went full blown down again. The screaming resumed loudly, except more cheerfully. Jake was right… life was good. Let's just forget about life for a while… for now, anyway. I turned my head to look at Flame Princess. She looked gorgeously windblown, and her mouth was screaming in the shape of a smile. It made me smile more, seeing her so happy.

The ride went on for several minutes, and eventually slowed at a plain. The plain had an old elevator shaft up the wall, and that's how we get out, and maybe the first step back towards the beginning to do it again.

"See, guys? Wasn't so bad," Marceline told us smugly. I hopped out of the mine cart, trying to get my land legs back. Flame Princess and Jake followed, and Marceline floated above us, dancing with joy.

"Finn, that was the most fun I've ever had!" FP cheered. I stopped and examined her. She was dim, but not out. Like a sunset. She stopped laughing and noticed my stare. "What?"

"You're flame isn't out, it's just… dim…" I reached out to touch her skin. It didn't burn me like usual, instead it felt like… like hot tub water. At first it's alarming, but you get used to it, and it's kind of relaxing.

"Finn!" Jake warned, concerned. "No, it's fine!" I explained, excited. "I can actually touch you, now, FP!" I hugged her. She hugged back. It was like taking a nice hot shower after a cold day.

"That's wonderful!" Jake congratulated. "But you guys probably still can't kiss…" He said.

"Either way, I still love you," Flame Princess told me. My heart skipped a beat with joy. "I love you too, Flame Princess."

**Treble**

It was perfect, until the next day.

The day Finn showed up. Finn and Jake… and Marceline and some other chick I didn't know. But she was made of fire… but I shouldn't be surprised by now.

I was almost gonna do it. Show myself, explain myself, get their help. I didn't want to leave, but it's hard being a wanted girl. I felt so lonely, and I couldn't even get my violutte.

But I kept waiting.

"_I love you too, Flame Princess."_

For some reason, my heart stopped. I saw them hug. I saw their lovey dovey stares. And I felt like I wanted to explode. I didn't come out of hiding. I felt hopeless.

But I couldn't help letting out an uncomfortable gasp. And man, was it an explosion of noise in the silent mineshaft. Everyone heard it. Jake pricked up his ears and turned to face the noise above him. Finn, too. Marceline, the closest, barely moved her head to meet my gaze. Flame Princess, confused, glanced towards me.

"Treble?" Finn asked.

I mentally cursed. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

I took off, away from the top of the mine shaft. I ran through the woods, as fast as I could.

Why was I running away?

Quickly, I found myself in the middle of the woods, and the gang was catching up with me. "STOP!" I heard Jake shout.

My foot was snatched from under me and pulled under a rock.

Which happened to be a cave.

The red-head was there.

"Wha-" I gasped with effort.

"SHHH!" She shushed, pushing her ear against the cave walls. We heard loud, giant paws pass over us, and as soon as they started to fade, she let out a breath.

"You-"

"It's Caprice, actually," She interrupted. She turned to her side and started taking apart a clarinet to put away in a case.

"Ok… Caprice…" I managed. It seemed so familiar… But I couldn't remember.

"Why didn't you go back to Siren land?" I hushedly yelled.

"_Siren land?" _She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It's Saphine."

"Whatever. How come you're still here?" I asked, caring less about Saphine. It was a pretty name, though.

"Because," Caprice stated boldly, "you didn't come with me, so I didn't leave."

I had no reply to that.

"Anyway, what's you're excuse, running in the middle of a forest?" She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes, "Is it a guy?"

Wow. I was caught, red handed. And I didn't even give her any clues. My eyes twitched without my permission.

"I knew it. You're eye always twitches when I dead-pan," she laughed. "So, what, did you realize he's not into you?"

I hugged myself and shook my head.

"No?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He has a girlfriend," I mumbled.


	16. Trail Mix

**Finn**

I'm positive we ran right past her. This was obviously the case since one moment we could see the faint silhouette in front of us as we chased, and suddenly, after a turn through the underbrush, she was gone. We slowed down in a clearing, and I voiced my thoughts.

"She's hiding," I gasped. In the side of my vision, I saw Flame, now returned to her original flame.

"So, what's the plan?" Jake asked. I looked around and kept my ears alert. "Chances are," I began, "She's waiting for us to leave. So, Flame and Marce, I think you guys should just keep walking away, so she thinks you're us leaving." Marceline shrugged, and Flame pouted. "Me and Jake are gonna hide in the tree, just in case. If nothing happens, we'll return back to the tree-house tonight. Wait for us there."

"Sound like somebody's got everything sorted," Marceline said. "Come on, Flamey, let's sell this role." FP raised an eyebrow, not sure what the vampire meant. Marceline rolled her eyes and hollered in a low voice, "_Jake, I think she went this way!" _She then lightened her tone and barked, "_Good idea, Finn!" _She then yelled in her own voice, "Stop shouting you losers!" She pulled her arms up and ran, hissing, "Come on, but if you touch me you die." FP, silent, started running after her, and she played along, "Uh, yeah! She'll hear us and then… she'll run faster and then… we'll never catch her!"

After their voices fainted into silence, Jake nudged Finn, "Yup. She's a keeper."

"Sure is, man. Let's start climbing this tree," Finn charged. He grabbed a low branch and hauled himself up, clawing at the bark to keep balance. Jake scoffed and stretched his legs until he climbed onto a sturdy branch at the top.

"Pfft. Show-off."

Jake sat there, yawning, and waited for Finn to finally climb up to a branch right underneath him. He made himself comfortable, and looked up at Jake. "Dude, fart on me and you die."

"Woah, bro, chill."

For a while, they just sat there and whispered amongst each other. After a couple minutes went by, Jake poked Finn's hat from above. "Are you sure this is the best idea? I don't think anyone's here."

"Just a little longer, something might happen-" In the middle of his sentence, Jake heard rustling of footsteps and muffled voices that Finn couldn't hear yet. He jumped on Finn's face, shushing him.

"I hear voices!" He harshly whispered.

**Caprice**

"What did you say?" I asked after we climbed out of the small cave, which was probably burrowed by some large animal.

"I said I'll go with you," Treble huffed, briefly annoyed. Finally! We could go home! They said I couldn't do it, but I'm sure proving _them_ wrong. All we had to do was get back to the beach and row back on the boat that was no doubt still anchored to the beach.

"Really?" I said, my eyes widening. I pulled the stiff, cold Treble into a hug. "Oh my gosh! We're gonna have so much fun! You'll get to – erm – _re_meet everyone, and we can go home, and –"

"I get it," Treble pushed me away from the embrace. "Don't make me regret my decision." I was momentarily taken aback. But I lowered my brows and smirked. "Please, there's nothing I could possibly do to make you change your mind."

She didn't respond, she knew I was right. I coughed, "Anyway, I believe the beach is _this _way." I started walking through the forest, and I heard her follow me. "Do I really have to row the entire way? I'm not really in the mood."

"Sorry, hun. That's the only way to get back. It'll be faster if we both row." Dense shaking of tree leaves made me stop were I was standing. The shaking stopped, but Treble looked at me.

"Caprice?"

I shook off the feeling that I was being watched. I glanced around, but saw nothing. "Must've been a bird," I mumbled to myself.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," I said, and started walking again, looking at Caprice. "But we should walk faster. I want to get out of this place as quickly as possible."

**Finn**

When the two were out of sight, I jumped out of the tree, landing square on two feet. "Finn, whatcha doing?" Jake whispered.

"I'm following them."

"Why? Why don't we just catch them?" Jake wondered, following me. I started to run quicker, ducking behind various rocks and bushes and trunks as I got closer to them.

"Because I want to know the truth," I confessed. "I never fully believed that Treble knew who she was all along. And what was she _talking to?"_

"But didn't you hear them? Treble obviously knows!"

"No, Jake," I stopped him. I turned to face him. "She wasn't entirely sure about anything. She seemed really out of the loop. She's decided to go with that girl to wherever, and I think wherever is where the siren's are. And I want to follow them and find out the truth about this whole thing."

Jake muttered under his breath. "If you don't want to go with me, you can stay here."

"No, no. I'll go with you."

I smiled, running to another tree as I trailed the two. "Great. Cause if they're crossing the ocean, I'm going to need a lot of help."


End file.
